


Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It's not like OHHC but I like the title heh, Kpop references, On 20th chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prestigious, boys only, private high school is opening it's door for one lucky contestant to win tuition and to be allowed in despite gender and nationality. With no ties at home and being foreign, MC attempts and gets second place, getting an amount large enough to enter the school. The obstacle of being a girl is set, forcing her to cut her hair to the stereotypical boy length, disguise her voice, wear a face mask constantly, and use a binder from her cosplay days. Despite the hopes of lying low, a white haired devil forces her into the RF club. Hoping to hide her true self from the RF club and it's members, problems arise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not an official chapter, but I could use some help, thank you~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just my own little key to refer to when describing characters. Wanting to keep loyal to the origins of MM, I'm attempting to keep them in the same ballpark as them. If you are curious and don't have a chapter to pair up with look, go ahead. I know each musician and actor on here, so I'm not randomly searching these people and assigning by looks and slightly by personality. The twins dont look alike but hey, i couldnt find anyone that looked like Chanyeol. Open to suggestions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumin's muse changed due to how their personalities fit better

 

[Jumin Han](https://www.google.com/search?q=wonwoo&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=inv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiXwfCEkL_QAhUnw1QKHdsYAW4Q_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=560&dpr=4#tbm=isch&q=wonwoo+suit&imgrc=SIos475EZg29IM%3A)

[707](https://www.google.com/search?q=chanyeol+red.hair&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=inv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjcjrar7ZnQAhVB7CYKHUmQDwQQ_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=o-ft6jbLo2_aqM%3A)

[Hyun Ryu](https://www.google.com/search?q=jeonghan+silver+hair&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjCrovrx5nQAhWEeCYKHeQ_DYYQ_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=r36bwMEH-ioOkM%3A)

[Jaehee Kang](https://www.google.com/search?q=she+was+pretty+hari&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJPqxQ8CC7eiMaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgACD0MCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEiiPELMfsh_1tD7gahx_1mDtIaxhr7D5wx-TD4MMIxizCSMZMxhTCQL4cwGjCFbzBJEiDUqkw_1_1P9eB-S6AVO-1JBt6Fnpw-RW1ejWipVyzMJxrbFUELsXw_1VpToMgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBBlSIN4M&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiTqcbEyJnQAhUF4CYKHeA4AMMQwg4IFygA&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=yBns3nG_mcbNvM%3A)

[Yoosung Kim](https://www.google.com/search?q=woozi+brown+hair&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiKjtjyyJnQAhUJ4CYKHfFzBToQ_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=oU4T29ta4KOIbM%3A)

[Vanderwood](https://www.dramafever.com/st/img/wp/2013/05/Kim-Jae-Wook-2.jpg)

[Unknown](https://www.google.com/search?q=badass+taemin+white+hair&client=ms-android-verizon&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiTzNOx7pnQAhWC6SYKHRX7ATkQ_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=P1A_AJYWia4e6M%3A)

 


	2. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught already. - March-

  Most of her frills, skirts, dresses and blouses were sold as it had no use to her anymore. Parents, supportive to her plans that she told them, paid the ticket for her to go to Korea, giving unending kisses and hugs until she left. Four hours before her flight, with the money from the clothes, was spent to for a hair cut.  Her bangs became piece-y and fell over her eyebrows , the rest cut close on her head. Relishing her last few hours to look feminine, she wore a white blouse and black skirt, a large beige cardigan to tie the outfit together.  Noting to herself to change and buy a mouth mask once she landed, she began her trek to the airport.  
  
 Security was hectic to get through, made worst as guards pushed through crowds of people. Steering clear of the guards, MC's curiosity was piqued as she noticed they were going the same direction of her. Eyes surveying, a handsome man stood in the middle, his eyes focused on what was infront of him. MC glanced down, a small smile on her lips to push away her small attraction to the stranger. Not paying attention,  MC hadn't noticed she was nearing the guards, one shoving her away to keep a distance. The man in the center stopped as he heard the fall, glancing over at her. On the floor, the girl was holding down her skirt down, rubbing her knees as she began lifting herself up.  
   
 " Stop."  
  
 MC froze as he pushed away his guards and bent down offering his hand to her.  The man spoke English with American pronunciation, his accent slipping out only once.  
   
 " I apologize for them. No one should be cast aside like that, Miss."  
  
 Taking hus hand, she swallowed hard as she noticed the large height difference, able to tell he neared 6'3. Looking at one another, black eyes surveyed her face, clearing his throat as he made eye contact. Her eyes were warm and stunning, making him feel strange as he has not cared for an attraction towards a person before. Dropping her hand, he cooly walked on without a word, leaving a mystified MC behind him.  
  
 The walk to the gate was awkward, as she quiety followed the men to where she needed to go. Able to finally relax in coach, MC silently practiced her Hangul and fell asleep shortly after. Shaking as she woke, the plane landed in Seoul and let her get off quickly with her things shortly after. Baggage behind her, she froze as she looked at the bathrooms.  
   
 Looking around, she found a family bathroom and nearly cried tears of joy, going in. Pulling out her clothes from a Sebastian cosplay of Grey Butler, she gave a shaky sigh as she saw her future. Pulling off her clothes, she threw her old clothes in the trash and pulled the binder on, and buttoned up her shirt. Looking at her appearance, she nodded and walked out, looking for a nearby store that sold mouth masks.  
  
 Most were sold out, the last small one left had a bear nose sewn on. Sighing, she took it and paid for it, having to calculate quickly how much it would be. Slipping the face mask on, she began searching for her school, silently cursing as she knew she would attend her first day on everybody else's second. Getting directions from people around, she caught a taxi and shortly arrived. Pulling out her forms, she quickly made her way inside the giant school.  
   
 Once everything was sorted, she was led to her dorm, her roommate settled already and gone.  
  
" If you have any question, come down. Schedule for meals is posted, curfew is set, don't cause trouble."  
  
Bowing nervously at her leaving teacher, she looked around the room and began looking around, gripping her key tightly. A large computer was set up, large books stacked up on each other neatly, papers in folders on the desk with a picture of a white kitten in the corner. Looking in the drawers, she saw small, pressed uniforms on the top assigned to her, the lower ones empty for casual clothes.  
  
 " I didn't buy casual boy clothes."  
  
 Slipping her hands through her hair, she shook her head, silently promising to herself it wasn't needed as she wasn't looking for a social life. Pushing in pajamas, and socks, she folded her new boxers and started setting up her books and charger to her phone.  Planning to look for a job once settled with her schedule, she glanced to her locked chest full on pads and stood up, pushing it under her bed. Beginning to relax , a bell rung for the last class of the day to end. Looking around the room, she looked to her papers and found the map that was handed to her earlier. Pushing out of the room, she heard a slam and winced, a white haired boy glaring with his nose up while he was in the floor.

 " What the hell?! Help me up, now!"

Apologizing excessively in English , he froze as she held his head up and pinched his nose.  Glancing around, he spoke to her back in English, a small smile creeping on his face.

 " Why is a girl in a all boy school? Don't play dumb either, that voice doesn't fool me."

" I'm sorry!! Please, come in, let me explain!"

" Why should I? I could go straight to the office, once I stop bleeding, thanks to you and tell."

" Please! I'll do anything!"

" Anything? Get me some toilet paper before I bleed everywhere, then we'll talk."

The white haired boy held a Cheshire smile on his face, plugging his nose with toilet paper that MC retrieved for him from the bathroom down the hall.

" You must go into the RF club on the third floor of the building, at room 606. It's the darker, abandoned part of the building, but you'll find it. There is a number code key, so type in 155707. Convince the group to let you in, and I'll forgot all of this happened. I might even help you with somethings, like how you should deepen your voice and buy clothes to fit in."

" How did you-"

" Looked around when you left for the bathroom. Not very bright, are you? Do we have a deal?"

" I don't have a choice, do I?"

" Not. One. Knowing the idiot who is your roommate and how soon he'll be in, I'm going to leave. Nice doing business with you, MC."


	3. Why did I not expect this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!

 Taking off her clothes, she quickly put on the uniform of the school; a jacket, slacks and navy tie. Adjusting her mouth mask, she nodded and began making her way to the upstairs, walking fast, faces past and she's homebound. Silently giggling to herself as she ran upstairs, she paused as she saw the dark hall. Searching the numbers, she saw 606 and typed in the code.  
  
 Having computers set up in corners of room, musical equipment near the back and exercise equipment in the center, the room was elaborate.  Silently stalking in, a large room with covered tables and a stage was behind a door, in the room, making her guess it was 605. In the center of the room with the tables, MC froze as she saw 4 boys and 1 girl, dropping her eyes before she could look at their faces.  
  
" Who-who is that? Hyung, how did they get it?"  
  
" Yoosung, get off me! I don't know. Seven, do you?"  
  
" Only the Dean gave out the number to the lock. Jaehee, did he follow you in without you knowing."  
  
" This is my first time here, I'm not quite sure. Jumin?"  
  
" How did you get in?"  
  
 MC looked up at the boy speaking, recognizing him from before at the airport. The expression in his black eyes were cold and calculating, only allowing her to focus on him. He couldn't have recognized her, especially with how she looked now.  
  
" I was given directions and told the code. I don't know much else."  
  
 The group exchanged looks, whispering among themselves. The red hair boy gripped the silver haired boys arm tightly, a sad smile spreading on his face. The short boy with dark brown hair covering his face spoke first.  
  
" Did Ms. Rika direct him here? He had to, there is no way he would have been able to get in..."  
  
The girl who had short brown hair drifting over her eyes, looked wary.  
  
" I was given access by Mr. Han, so why would he be able to come in?"  
  
 " Whatever led him here should be on purpose!"  
  
" Yoosung, we have to be cautious. We can't allow people to join willy-nilly. We have to take it with with Mr. V."  
  
The boy with black eyes was on his phone as the others spoke, shutting it off as he looked to the others.  
  
 " He said to let him in. I already gave the details and V is allowing it. Said something about how he could be important. What is your name?"  
  
" MC..."  
  
" MC, welcome to Rika's Fundraising Club. It once association, but he had to add club to the end to be allowed to work in the school. Each person has a role in our group, you having to charm students and their parents to donate to our cause, as we give back to charity. If you can't do this within half the school year, you'll be kicked out. If you succeed, you will have a position in my father's company for however long you have. Understood."  
  
 MC slowly processed he said, thinking about the white haired boys deal and nodded. Turning around, the black haired boy flicked his wrist towards his colleagues. " Get to know him. Report back if he's causing trouble or isn't helpful," he commanded, walking out once done. Looking towards the group, the boys faces had wonder etched into them. The boy with unkempt red hair and glasses bounded towards her first, extending his hand.  
  
 " Hello! I'm Luciel, friends calling me 707! Grumpy Hants over in the other room is Jumin. I would stick around, but I have a room to relax in and a job to do. Bye!"  
  
 The next individual to approach was the girl, MC looking to the girl who beat her in.  
  
" I'm Jaehee Kang, it's nice to meet you. Although i haven't been in the RFC very long, ive worked with Jumin and learned the ropes over the last two years. Come to me if you have any questions."  
  
" You aren't very old..."  
  
" Under certain circumstances, I looked for jobs at 15 and fell into the company due to Jumin seeing my work ethic and multiple jobs. I was assigned to stay by his side by his father shortly after to help him train to inherit the company. Without him, I wouldn't have had the chance to come to this school."  
  
 " Did he buy your way in? Why?"  
  
 " He found me adequate, but I did do my best on the test given, although I'm unsure of my scores... That being said, how did you get in? By your accent and body frame, I can tell you aren't from here and by your manners, you surely have not come from a wealthy family. If that is all, I'll be on my way."

" Academic scholarship."

Surveying her one more time, Jaehee followed Jumin's path, having a stunning silver haired man replace her spot. The boy before, Yoosung, bumped into his side with a smile. The handsome man gave a cool smile and extended his hand.

" It's nice to meet you MC. I don't come from a wealthy family either, I'm on an art scholarship. Think of me as a angelic looking older brother to lean on."

" Hi! I'm Yoosung! It's nice to meet you. I'm sure you're here for a good reason!" 

The boys went out together, leaving MC to wonder what she has gotten into. Running her fingers through her hair, she exited the now empty room. Going back to her dorm, she froze as she saw Jumin without his tie, peering over papers on his desk.

" You're my roommate? I was quite excited when I thought my room was finally to myself, but father did want to humble me. Please, try to keep quiet as I work."

Nodding silently, MC gripped her tie and pressed her mouth mask against her lips.  _How am I going to survive?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this going to play out like some k-drama, anime show with predictability, silly situations and references to idols and shoes often? Why yes! Just you wait for the gym chapter.
> 
> March


	4. Cover 'em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gullible idiots.

  Pushing her headphones in, she swung her feet, wondering how she could slip off her binder before her 8 hours were up. Picking through her pajamas, she dropped her phone on the bed, left the room and changed in the bathroom, silently cursing to how she would shower the next day. Breathing once the binder was off, she slipped her large shirt on and crossed her arms to cover her breasts. Sighing, she started quickly running back to her room, covering her chest and planning to jump on the bed  Slipping back in,  MC walked in on Jumin unbuttoning his shirt, his hair pushed way from his face. Once noticing that she was staring, she covered her eyes, having him click his tongue.  
  
" I should have known."  
  
  MC stood still and crossed her arms quickly, chastising herself as she looked to the ceiling. Jumin wavered his hand and buttoned up his pajama shirt.  
  
" Wha-what do you know?"  
  
" You're gay. You kept blushing at the group of the boys today and staring."  
  
" I-"  
  
" I have nothing against it."  
  
" O-of course."  
  
" May I ask you a question?"  
  
  MC neared her bed and sat down, pushing her arms against her chest harder as he was looking at her. Giving a nod, he neared her and sat down.  
   
" Did you like women at any point?"  
  
Honestly answering in terms of herself, she said yes.  
  
" So, you like both?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" How is that?"  
  
" I see an attractive person and that attraction can stay or go once I get to know them."  
  
" What happens after that?"  
  
" Determining whether they are a good person, I can begin liking them... Possibly falling from them. Why do you ask?"  
  
" Father is pushing me to look for a girlfriend, as he got married young. I'm not attracted to many people, but I can never grab a romantic interest. I honestly think I'm better off alone."  
  
" Maybe you just have to find the right one."  
  
 MC was leaning close to him while speaking, his onyx eyes on hers. Noticing the small gap between them, she backed against her headboard. Rubbing his chin, he rested his hand on his knee.  
  
 " I apologize for this conversation. Not quite used to... Opening up, I have to admit. I'm going to go to sleep in a moment."  
  
 Standing up, Jumin left their room, rubbing his temple, an unknown feeling bubbling in him.  _Curiosity to a new person? Must be,_ he thought.  
 Blinking at his sudden exit, she grumbled as she realized she hadn't put on a face mask or brushed her teeth. _I'll go once he comes back_. Retrieving her toothbrush and a face mask, she looked around, seeing Jumin come her way, passing him wordlessly. _While i have no one to impress, i still want my face clear! I have to make this quick._  
  
  Mouth mask hanging from her ears, she brushed her teeth with her dominant hand, pressing her chest down with the other. Spitting out quickly, she peered around and used two hands to push the mask on, setting two minutes on her phone. Crossing her arms, she heard someone singing as they entered. The silver haired boy from before cam in with his hair tied back, glanced to MC. _Hyun, right?_  
  
 " You always have something on your face when i see you. Why do you have to wear it?"  
  
Swallowing hard, she looked away and muttered, " I get sick easily." Hyun nodded and approached slowly, startled as the alarm went off. MC gave a polite smile and turned it off, turning around. Opening his face mask package, Hyun leaned over her shoulder to see her face.  
  
 " Aren't you going to take it off?"  
  
Smiling and nodding, she peeled it off, hoping he wouldn't be able to catch on. Due to the proximity, she was able to tell he looked feminine. His large eyes, pretty lips, smile  and long hair were able to make the straightest man double-take at him. _Hyun's prettier than me!_  
  
" Wha- pretty."  
  
 Taking a step back, he cleared his throat, and placed his mask on his face.  
  
" I- I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. No man can rival my good looks~."  
  
  Nodding, she quickly walked out, pulling on her mouth mask. Distracted, she ran chest first into the small brown haired boy from before. Both fell away from each other, MC quickly pulling her knees to her chest.  _H-he hit my breasts! He had to have feel them, right?!_  
  
" Ai! Oh, are you ok-I don't know how to address you, are you older or younger?"  
  
Standing up, his lavender eyes were wide and searching her face.Speechless, she cocked her head and muttered younger.

" Oh! Dongsaeng! You're real name is MC, right? I don't use names often, I hope it's okay that I call you that. If you can't remember my name, I'm Yoosung."

Nodding, he pointed to her chest and squinted his eyes.

 " I thought you were skinny when we first met, but you have some cushion. How did you do that?"

Shrugging, she put on a smile and began to ramble. 

" I'm insecure about my squish, as a man I should be flat chested but I'm not! Medical condition, so wear something to help."

" Oh! Don't feel ashamed, you should proud! It makes you unique! Look at Hyun, he looks weird but it makes him stand out!"

Smiling at the boy's kindness, she stood and crossed her arms.

" I'm still not too proud yet. Can you keep this a secret?"

His face split into a cheerful smile and patied her shoulder, agreeing. Walking on, she silently prayed to not have another interaction. Opening her room, she found Jumin on his bed with his headphones in, only moonlight illuminating where she was. Slipping into her bed, she took off her mask, and imitated him. Covering her nose with her blanket, she closed her eyes, not ready for her first day ahead of her.

 MC fell asleep first, shifting in her sleep to have her hair pushed away from her face. Jumin took a glimpse at her for a moment and sat up, his eyes resting on her face.  _MC is looks very feminine. He has a small frame and he's very... beautiful. Here I thought Hyun was the prettiest boy I've seen._ Brushing his finger across his lips, he laid back down, still staring at him _. Strange_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day of school is nearing~


	5. Cheeseburger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any bold words is MC speaking in her-your- native langauge  
>  -April-

  MC had to admit, she decided to get into the school without much thought. And was she suffering for it. Not only were her classes completely different, but the hours, how they worked and how long each one was. The first day was set easy for the students to ease in, given nice treatment as they are elite ,but the second cracks down. Classes start at 8, ending at 6, no moving between classes, and gym being forced for an hour. She didn't know how the teachers rotated or what they would teach.  
  
  Adjusting her tie as she walked in, she paused as she saw the members of the RFC sitting. 707, Yoosung, and Hyun were sleeping on their desk while Jumin sat straight, face expressionless. The only empty seat was in the back of the class near a window surrounded by the RFC, making her giggle. _What is this, a shoujo?_ Walking to her desk, she stopped as she heard the teacher clear his throat. The man had large eyes, beautiful features and a deep dimple as he smiled. _Why is everyone here so beautiful?_  
  
 " Are you keep your mouth mask on? You have to introduce yourself, also"  
  
" Yes and I apologize Mister..."  
  
" There are many 'Mr. Choi's' here, call me Siwon."  
  
Her eyes widened, thinking, _What the hell, why is an idol teaching?!_  
  
" L-like from Super Junior?"  
  
" Why, yes!"  
  
Saeyoung popped his head up, hollering "Author is lazy and thought this was funny." After he was done, he slammed his head down on his desk.  
  
" Author? Oh, right. Hello, I'm MC, and I come from _"  
  
" Very well, now take a seat near the shoujo protagonist window and we'll get started."  
  
Hesitant due to what he said, she nodded slowly and sat down. Taking out her supplies, she leaned over her chair to soak in the lesson of the day.  
  
" Now this class is Manners and Charm, for the lady and gentlemen. If you follow my foot steps, you can close deals, woo whoever, and get a job easily. Learning customs in different cultures, towards men and women, and so many more. Let's begin!"  
  
The class breezed by, MC reverting to Hangul and her native language in between notes. Economics followed, as did Government, and Science. Her notebooks were sprawled out as the lunch bell rang, quickly shoving them in her bag.  
  
 " Dongsaeng!"  
  
" Eh? Yoosung!"  
  
" Want to eat with us?"  
  
" Oh, I don't think that is-"  
  
Yoosung took her arm and lead her to the cafeteria without hearing her rejection. The large corridor with beautiful tables set along, glass windows showing boys eating outside. Each section had chefs cooking quickly, handing food out. _Damn rich people._  
  
" Weird, isn't it?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
" I'm not rich, I got here on a scholarship a few years ago. I'm honestly still not used to it."  
  
Nodding, she eyed a place selling cheeseburgers, and sighed. Yoosung smiled and began walking towards it," You want that? I haven't tried chee-su burgers." Seeing her eyes squint due to a smile, he cocked his head in curiosity.  
  
" What did I do?"  
  
" You said it cute, since it's the same in English. Your voice gets a bit deeper. "  
  
" Your Hangul makes your voice go up, you sound feminine with it. Can you say something in your native language?"  
  
" Is it that obvious that I'm foreign?"  
  
" It would be hard to believe that you weren't. Accent, facial features, somethings you do, some phrases you use. Say something!"  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Something cute, it'll sound adorable."  
  
" **Something cute. Cuuute~."**  
  
" Wow! Your voice gets even higher! What did you say?"  
  
Ordering, she took her food in her hands and smiled, Hyun approaching them as they neared the tables.  
  
" Ugh. Yoosung, can you carry me to the lines? I'm so tired. Oh! What's that? The American food?"  
  
" Yes! They have burgers there. And no!"  
  
" I'll annoy you if you don't."  
  
" Hyung, don't!"  
  
" Buy my a chee-su burger!"  
  
" Hyung, we get free lunch."  
  
" Chee-su burg-er!"  
  
" I'll buy kimchi just to slap you with, Hyung."  
  
Hyun looked defeated and began dragging his feet to the line. Yoosung looked around and began walking to the door, seeing Jumin eating silently beside Jaehee. His position was erect and face was neutral, eyes focusing on his food below him. 

" Is that a steak?!"

Jumin glanced up at MC as they sat down, chewing slowly. Dabbing his mouth with his napkin, he nodded and took another bite. Seeing his disinterest, she looked down at her food and widened her eyes. _I have to take off my mask... I won't be that noticeable, right?_  

 Taking off the loops around her ears, she folded it and put it in her lap. Yoosung paused once chewing and began staring at MC, covering his mouth. Jaehee looked up, her eyes widening and softening as they looked at her. Yoosung's hands balled up in a fist then pointed at her face with his right hand.

 " You're really pretty!"

" Huh?"

" Sorry if that's insulting for a guy, but you are! Hyun always gets happy when he gets complimented. I hope you do too."

" Oh. Thank you!"

Jaehee stood up and passed MC briefly, tapping on her shoulder as she walked. Excusing herself, she slipped on her mouth mask and followed Jaehee to a nearby empty hall. Jaehee leaned against the wall and adjusted her glasses.

 " I know."

" What do you mean?"

" You're the runner up for the contest. There was news over it, having a picture with you. You, however, are crossdressing now."

" I-"

" I won't tell. You don't make it to obvious you are a girl until you take off your mask. They may mistake you as being a flower boy, but they are... idiots."

" Why aren't you going to tell?"

" I won the contest with an unfair advantage. I don't believe you will talk to me much after this though kno-"

MC ran and hugged her tightly, smiling. Jaehee stiffened and blushed, adjusting her glasses. Pulling away, MC gripped her shoulders softly.

" Thank you! And I will talk to you. Come to me if you need anything. It's hard to be surrounded by guys."

Jaehee, still shocked, nodded. MC shut her eyes and pursed her lips, " I forgot. Culture difference. Hug when happy or thankful, I'm sorry." A soft smile replaced the look on her face, leading them out wordless. Once back to the table, MC picked up her half eaten cheeseburger and looked around. 707, drumming his hands on the table, bowed quickly.

" I thought it was Hyun's, I am sorry."

" **Damn people stealing my burger."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used this to reference Jeonghan's aegyo.  
> -edited because I don't proofread. I know my you're and yours, I promise


	6. Dance Dance RFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ever so talented RFC meets condescending Minho  
> -Antics type of chapter-  
> -April-

 The gym teacher had a leave of absence that lasted for a week, planning to come back on monday. Each class after gym was artistic, letting MC nail writing, music, and cooking.  
Yoosung and Hyun were awake and amazing at the after classes, having some of the top grades.  The others didn't have such luck, as Jaehee couldn't compose or carry a tune, Jumin refused to sing and 7 wouldn't wake up. The classes ended quickly, pushing the RFC to their room soon afterwards.  
  
  " We could host a musical party this time!"  
  
" Hyun, only Yoosung can play an instrument."  
  
" Jumin, I can play a few, actually..."  
  
" I can play a few also..."  
  
 The members turned their heads toward MC. She stood at her end of the table and pointed to Hyun. " I don't think it's a bad idea. We could make music, have Hyun sing, make 7 do... something and Jaehee could search for students interested." Jaehee pushed her glasses up and nodded, " I don't think it's a too bad of an idea. We could make an elaborate show, with Hyun starring!" Hyun stood and pumped his fist, pointing to the others, " Perfect! We should have the end of the year to do so! Jumin?" The leaders raven eyes looked towards the others and shrugged, " Many love music. We'll figure out parts and such later." The members of the RFC all hollered, congratulating each other.  
  
 MC paused in between her jumping and looked to the others. " We have to write a musical now?"  
7 wavered his hand and puffed his chest, hollering " God 707 is on it!" Jaehee became stiff and shook her head, " We'll figure something out. No one let him write anything."  
The rest agreed to what Jaehee said and dispersed, focusing on what should have been done.  
  
*  
  
 The week flew by, the classes and lunch doing the same. Gym class had came in session, sending all the students to change, MC quickly dressing in the bathroom. The rest of the boys were against the wall, concerned as a man dashed pass MC in a rolling chair and stood. The man was stunning as he stood, even in his tracksuit, smiling as he looked over his students. Crossing his arms, he lifted his head and bellowed a laugh.  
  
" I am your gym teacher! You shall call me Flaming Charisma, okay? You have to be in top shape in case if you get in trouble, as an important person. We will be doing trainee training! You're all lucky to only have to do so for two hours."  
  
 Organizing the boys into lines, the RFC were lined up in the front row, each member leading their row. The class started with stretching and easy exercises, startling the class as music started blaring. Stereos were mounted beside him and in the back, his IPad, once in his hands, resting in The Flaming Charisma had a broad smile and made flourishing motion with his arms, " Dancing King" by EXO beginning. Clapping his hands, he moved slowly until the beat started picking up. Beckoning to the crowd, he danced as the class followed a beat behind. Covering his face with his hand and making a languid motion to Jumin, he gave a smug smile. Jumin, indifferent, took his place and hit each beat smoothly, rolling his hips and letting the movement flow to his hands. The gym teacher and the class stood shocked as he made his own dance up, and posed as the song ended.  
  
 The silence of the gym room broke at a slam, the boy with white hair being thrown in by school officials. Beckoning Flaming Charisma  the officials explained how he tried to skip class. As the officials left, the Flaming Charisma smiled and pulled the boy in front to replace Jumin.  
  
" Since we have someone trying to escape, we will have you perform. Everyone sit."  
  
The class obeyed, the Unknown boy glaring at Flaming Charisma. The teacher waving his finger, Unknown sighed and loosened his tie and cast his jacket to the side. The teacher tilted his head and pressed his finger on his lip, circling Unknown.  
  
" Do you know how to dance?"  
  
" A bit."  
  
" You do? So that's why you think you can skip my class, huh? If you can't get an applause from the class, you have to come back after school and work for me for the rest of the year, got it?"

 _If he's that busy, he won't be able to monitor me going to the RFC. This could be my way out..._  
  
" Is that allowed?"  
  
" Is now. I'll make it easier. You pick the song."  
  
  Unknown untucked his shirt and tossed his tie, making eye contact with MC as he did. Approaching Flaming Charisma's chair, the music started a moment after. Taemin's Drip Drop echoed as Unknown slowly walked to where he was originally. His arms flowed to one another, his hands moving to his chest, getting faster as the beat quickened. Legs moving, Unknown pushed his hair back and nodded up at MC smiling, the moves becoming more difficult as it continued. Flaming Charisma didn't look impressed until the bridge of the song hit, Unknown gliding over the floor and hit the ground as a finish. The class erupted behind MC, making her wince knowing that she was still stuck with him. The gym teacher cleared his throat after the applause ceased, pulling the class to their feet. Waving his hand, the teacher was angry at his failed attempts to hurt the students moral. Pushing his hand on his face, he saw silver hair between his fingers and smiled.

" Pretty boy! Can you dance?"

Hyun glanced to the RFC and smiled at them knowingly shrugging. Four minutes later, Flaming Charisma stood pissed and pointed to Yoosung.

 " You! You look awkward and untalented, you dance!"

The RFC gave concerned glances to each other, Seven covering his mouth to stiffle a laugh. MC looked to Jaehee for help, the girl shrugging and looking at Hyun. A sly grin was on the teacher as Yoosung loosed his tie and handed his jacket to MC. His hopeful face grew serious as Yoosung set the music up. The class stood confused as a rap song echoed, Yoosung moving his shoulders and stepping to the side. Dropping lower and lifting his hand, the small boy body rolled. Smooth movement, gliding on the floor, his face was stone as his body flowed with the music. Once the end came, Flaming Charisma gave a loud groan and pointed to MC.

" You! You are even smaller than the last one. I'm making you do a girl dance! If he can pass this, the class gets the rest of the class period to mess around! Got it?!"

MC nodded and thought hard about a song that would make her seem tougher, helping to not expose her. The moves to the song she was thinking was not too tough, shakily sighing as she typed in the song. As Red Velvet's Dumb Dumb came on, Flaming Charisma gave a obnoxious laugh. Moving her hips quickly to the beat, she swung her jacket off and slowly adjusted to the rhythm, smiling as she moved her arms and body rolled. The song ended, MC posing like the main member in the video, Flaming Charisma mouth open. Squeezing his eyes shut, he walked back and sat in his chair, slowly rolling to his office in defeat. The RFC came running to MC, Seven picking up and spinning with her, Hyun and Jumin behind, looking pensively at them. 

The hour went quickly, everyone was done dressing  with ten minutes to spare to go back to class. Hyun gripped MC's wrist and cornered her once alone in the locker room. Slowly pulling down her mouth mask, he muttered apologies as he pressed himself against her hips. Frozen by what he was doing, his grip loosened and nodded absent mindedly. 

" You're a girl?"

" How did you-"

" The dance. I can't even do it correctly and I've been dancing for years. Only a handful of guys can perfect it, but you doing it and your frame, your face... I'm surprised I didn't realize earlier."

" Hyun, I'm sorry for lying! Please don't tell the others I really need to be in this school."

  Hyun smiled at her and laughed, ruffling her hair. " I'm happy to be around another girl in this sausage party. Don't worry," he waved his hand. MC smiled back at him and gave him a brisk hug, running out.

_I really need to try harder at hiding..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire chapter is referencing to dances that the characters are doing are from their muses or just in general.  
> Unknown- Taemin and his dance from Drip Drop  
> Jumin- Dance from Dancing King  
> Hyun- to imagination  
> Yoosung- Woozi's performance to Money Money Money


	7. Our Q & A

The days and the RFC meetings became a blur within a month, having the members in a predicament as they couldn't pick a play. Each time Seven would begin talking, Jaehee would change the subject quickly. Jumin was distant and quiet as usual, Hyun and Yoosung trying to piece together how a play could work with a small amount of people. Seeing how stressed everyone slowly was getting, MC concern grew, along with her annoyance to Jumin's lack of help.  
  
 Another pointless meeting dispersed, MC trailed after her roommate and called his name. Ignoring her as he looked to his phone, she ran to keep up with him and stopped in front of him. Jumin raised an eyebrow at the small girl and tilted his head. MC moved to his side and they began walking to their room together, his eyes forward.  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" I was calling you! You didn't hear me?"  
  
" Must have tuned you out. I apologize. Yes?"  
  
"  I think it would be ni- I mean, beneficial, for you to come up with some ideas. You sit back and observe, but you don't really interact. "  
  
" I don't have any ideas how I can help with the play."  
  
" Well, you can dance well... Can you sing well?"  
  
" I've honestly never tried."  
  
" You've never tried to sing? How?"  
  
" Nothing ever moved me to. I like dancing as it is beneficial to my body but singing doesn't really serve a purpose."  
  
" It can make you happy, make you feel free."  
  
" Why don't you sing?"  
  
" Me? I don't think I can sing well."  
  
" If it makes you feel free, why does it matter?"  
  
MC looked up to him as he walked, his face indifferent. His hand rested on the door handle, his eyes meeting hers with a slight head turn. Raising his eyebrow, she sighed and cracked a small smile.  
  
" You do have a point. But I won't do it alone. You can sing, or even rap, I want to try with you. If we think we can do well, we'll approach the rest of the guys and help more."  
  
" ... If it is alright, I want to try my hand at rapping."  
  
" First for a corporate heir to say. I think I have a song in mind..."  
  
" Tell me it. I'll... practice, if it will ease you."  
  
" Yes, thank you!"  
  
The boy finally opened the door and began shedding his jacket as he neared his bed. On his back, he put his finger in the air.  
  
" What's the song?"  
  
MC squinted, the song having a girl singing and guy rapping. _I'm making it so obvious_. " Well?", Jumin looked up at her as she sat at her bed, her hand hovering over her phone. Sighing, she typed in the song and lent her headphones to him. As he listened, his foot tapped to the beat, a small smirk on his lips.  
  
" Can you sing that high?"  
  
" The guy on the video can, right?"  
  
" Ah, so you'll be following him and how he harmonizes."  
  
" For someone who doesn't sing, you seem to know a lot."  
  
" I have some knowledge."  
   
 Smiling, she took her phone back and he sat up, facing her with his phone in hand. He pulled up the lyrics and set his phone down, pulling his laptop beside him to find the instrumental of the song. " Already?", MC gasped. " I'm not a patient person," Jumin muttered as he typed, motioning for her to get the lyrics. " Can you memorize the beat and where to jump in with one listen?" the girl looked at the boy. " I'll follow you," he muttered as the music started. She tapped his leg at the boy's part as she pulled her mouth mask down, Jumin quickly rapping the part.  
  
" Question and answer, pretend you didn't hear, although you pretend not knowing in vain. I know you already know that I-I-I-I wanted you, baby, I-I-I need you. When I see you-ooh involuntarily you-ooh I'm asking you, our Q and A!"  
  
Jumin looked awestruck as she sang, quickly snapping out of it as his part came by again. He aced each part and looked to her once again, bobbing his head as she sang. The both of them got into their singing and rapping, smiling as they moved to the music. Watching her sing with her eyes closed, his heart lept to his throat and finished his last line quickly, letting her end the song. Gripping his sheets softly in discomfort, MC looked at him and clasped her hands.  
  
" That was amazing! You're are an amazing rapper!"  
  
 Jumin took a moment and rubbed his chest, looking away. " You sang very well. We have to tell the group to get you into the play," he pressed his fingers to his lips. Placing her hand on his knee in concern, he jerked away and stood. " Jumin? Are you okay? We were having fun a moment ago, you seem to have kinda... shifted in emotion,"  MC tilted her head. Jumin shook his head and pursed his lips, pointing to the door. " I'm fine. I just remembered I have something to do," the boy turned and exited the room. Feeling his chest, his heartbeat was quick. Balling up his fist, he beat his chest softly, breathing steadily.  _Do I... Am I beginning to have feelings for him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Q & A by seventeen if any curiosity was made
> 
> -May-


	8. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -May-

" No, get out."  
  
" I only asked for a favor"  
  
" Jumin, why would I help you under any circumstances?"  
  
" Hyun-"  
  
 Jumin was kicked out of Yoosung's and Hyun's room quickly, leaving him in the hall. Squeezing his eyes closed, he ruffled his hair angrily and sighed to his last resort. Walking around for a bit, Jumin stopped at his destination and knocked. A boy with striking features and half of his long hair tied back opened the door. Leaning against the door frame, he called the name of his roommate.  
  
" Jumin! Why do you approach me at this... hour?  
  
" It's 7."  
  
" Like me! How wonderful. Why are you here?"  
  
" Can we switch beds for the night?"  
  
" Why is that?"  
  
" I'm having problems with MC."  
  
" Why? He's great! Hardworking, smart, he laughs at my jokes, he likes you for some reason."  
  
" He likes me? Nevermind that, he's too much of a hassle, a distraction. I don't need him in my sight. He's too much right now. "  
  
  Seven pushed back his hair and leaned against his doorframe, a wide smile on his lips. He began whispering, a teasing tone underneath, " Does Jumin Han gay?" Jumin gave out a harsh bark of a laugh and grabbed Seven's tie. Seven squinted his eyes knowingly and nodded, turning his head.  
  
" Vanderwood, I'm doing to be away for the night. Don't cheat on me~"  
  
  Vanderwood sneered and threw his pillow at Seven, pushing him out of the room and hit Jumin's chest. Seven looked up at Jumin, being shoved away in anger, composing himself a moment after. Grabbing his clothes, Seven saluted Vanderwood and made his way to Jumin's room, leaving the boys behind. Vanderwood hugged his pillow and tilted his head at Jumin. " Are you sociable," Vanderwood asked. Jumin shook his head, Vanderwood sighing in relief.  
  
" Sweet."  
  
  
 Seven opened the door to see MC resting on her bed on her stomach, closing her eyes. He hopped and slammed his body on hers, a sharp gasp escaping from her. She stood, leaving Seven to flounder on the floor.  
  
**" What the hell?"**  
  
**" Language! And Surprise! I'm here~"**  
  
**" Seven? You understand me?"**  
  
**" Yes. I speak 7 languages fluently."**  
  
**" Is that why you are always asleep in class?"**  
  
  Seven snapped and smiled, rubbing his hands together. Glancing to her phone, he quickly took it and unplugged her earphones. Turning up the music, he began dancing to EXO's Monster. Pausing the music angrily, MC crossed her arms.  
  
**" Ok, why are you here?"**  
  
**" Jumin asked to switch rooms."**  
  
**" Why? Did I do something wrong?"**  
  
 MC looked down, her lips pressing into a line. Seven's smile faltered, pushing her arm hard enough to make her fall on the bed. Bewildered, she stood and shoved him back. Raising an eyebrow, Seven rushed at her and threw her over his shoulder. MC was staring at the floor, wondering how she got into the situation.  
  
**" You didn't do anything wrong. What happened anyway?"**  
  
**" We were trying to see what we could do for play, I sang while he rapped. We were having a good time and then he suddenly got up and left."**  
  
**" Ah. Did he rap well?"**  
  
**" Very. We could use that, but I don't know for what..."**  
  
**" I've got an idea. With you, can you sing?"**  
  
**" I don't know."**  
  
**" Sing for me then."**  
  
**" What?"**  
  
**" Sing a song. Just do it English if it's easier."**  
  
**" Uh... I've mostly been listening to Korean music. Oh there's him..."**  
  
 MC sat, Seven doing the same. She looked to him nervously, Seven resting his hand on hers in reassurance. Her face paled, closing her eyes with gripping his wrist, sing Eric Nam's Good For You in English. Once finished, he shot up, hopping in excitement.  
  
**" I was right! Oooh! This is wonderful! You're going to be in the musical!"**  
  
**" No Seven! I can't!"**  
  
**" Just be brave! Do it for Jumin!"**  
  
**" Why would I do it for him?"**  
  
Seven stopped and looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. **" You like him, yeah?"** MC became flustered, shaking her head quickly. **" I don't even know him** ," she cried. Seven tapped his fingers on his lips and nodded, silently laying on Jumin's bed.  
  
**" Seven? What are you thinking?"**  
  
**" Just a tale as old as time."**  
  
*****  
  
" Beauty and the Beast!"  
  
Seven had his arms spread happily, the group gaping at him. Jaehee had a thoughtful expression on her face and agreed, making the red haired boy fist pump. Hyun stood and pointed a finger at his cheek.

" How could someone make this face ugly?"

" I was thinking you could be Gaston, Hyun. Good looking, arrogant, a bit empty minded-"

Hyun hit the back of Seven's head and brushed his fingers through his hair. Nodding he sat back down, asking, " Who is going to be the Beast then?"

" Mista trustfund kid himself."

" Excuse me?"

" Don't worry, Hansy, you won't sing. You'll rap."

MC covered her mouth mask as she braced herself for what Seven was going to say next.

" And MC will be the Beauty!"

 

 

 


	9. Are You Embarrassed or Drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kdramaish. -Underage drinking-  
> -May-

 Yoosung was hunched over his keyboard, humming as his finger danced over the keys. Smiling, he tapped his feet, MC singing with his playing. The final note rang out, most of the RFC celebrating at Seven's choice. Seven looked to Jumin as he sat looking at his phone, looking at his phone.  
  
" You have to show us how you are, Jumin."  
  
" Can't Hyun play the Beast?"  
  
Seven looked to MC, his eyes pleading. MC approached Jumin and fell to her knees, looking up at him. Gingerly placing her hand on his, she asked him to perform the song they did before. The boy lifted an eyebrow and sighed, quickly searching for the sheet music to the song on his phone. Pulling "Q&A" up for Yoosung, they let him play it out three times until Jumin began rapping , huddled over MC'S phone, pausing as she sang. A small smile on his lips, he began moving his hands as he rapped, Yoosung singing along with MC. Looking to him, he shrugged and mouthed he knew the song as Jumin continued rapping. Directing her singing to Yoosung, Jumin's hands dropped as Yoosung began singing, harmonizing with her. Done with the song, the singers highfived. Jumin wiped his mouth with his hand, any trace of his happiness gone.  
  
  The RFC happily assigned parts, MC and Jumin being beauty and the beast, Gaston and his helper, being Hyun and Yoosung. Begging him to help, Vanderwood is playing Cogsworth and Seven as Lumiere, letting Jaehee be the father. Each member would have multiple parts as they were shorthanded. Seven would choreograph, Yoosung the composer. Once figured out, Hyun stood happily.  
  
 " We're going to celebrate! Rich bastard! Buy food, I'll get the drinks!"  
  
Jumin looked at Hyun and shrugged, Seven quickly pulling his phone away from him.  
  
" I'll handle it. You just pay, okay?"  
  
The RFC pulled a table from the main room and set it up in the recreation area. Setting up the TV, Hyun pulled the karaoke machine out, happily dancing as he did. Nodding once done, he ran out quickly, leaving the rest of the members to set up and pick up the pizza dinner they bought. Once set up, Hyun came back with packs of beer in a backpack, the RFC gaping at him. Yoosung covered his mouth and stood, pointing quickly with his free hand to Hyun.  
  
" How did you get those in?"  
  
" Snuck them in."  
  
" How did you get them?"  
  
" Flirted with cashier. Had to give him a fake number."  
  
 Cracking them open, he shoved the first bottle into Yoosung's hand. Glancing nervously to MC, he breathed out and took a big swig. MC looked down at her beer and pulled down her mouth mask, taking a sip. Jumin was staring at the others as they drank, taking a mouthful as he saw MC laughing with Yoosung. Breathing out as he swallowed, heat hit his cheeks, his head feeling lighter.  
  
 Seven shoveled the pizza in his mouth as the others drank, feeding some to MC as she pushed away her beer. Yoosung, drunk after the first bottle, was singing off key to a love song about being alone. Jaehee was sitting in Hyun's lap, curling his hair around her finger, Hyun keeping a respectable distance as she was drunk.  
   
 Once the dinner was finished, Seven threw Yoosung over his shoulder and took him to his room. Hyun, carrying Jaehee bridal style, said goodbyes to the roommates. Jumin stood abruptly, smiling at MC as she cleaned up. Wrapping the bottles tightly so they wouldn't be seen, she dusted her hands and began walking out. Jumin ran in front of her and blocked the doorway. Taking a step back, MC raised her hands.  
  
" Hey. Can we talk?"  
  
" Sure Jumin. What do you have in mind?"  
  
" I have a cat. She's gorgeous, was love of my life. I think she's been replaced though."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" You're so passionate... Smart, hardworking, you look like a pretty girl, totally my type. Why are you a boy?"  
  
Jumin slumped against the door frame, his face turning into a pout. MC intertwined her hands, blushing slightly.  
  
" Do you like me, MC?"  
  
" I- I don't know..."  
  
He stepped closer, his finger lifting her head for their eyes to meet.  
  
" Do you like things about me?"  
  
" You're a good person-"  
  
" That's a first. How?"  
  
" Well... You are willing to give your money out easily. You work hard, you're serious and passionate about your work. Talented, smart, handsome, open minded to new ideas, for the most part-"

" You forgot one part."

" Huh?"

" Jealous. I don't like you looking at Yoosung like that, hm? Look at me and smile, but not him or others."

" Ah?"

Jumin smiled and dropped her chin, pushing his forehead to hers.

" Is what I would say if you were a girl. Why do you have to be a boy, huh~"

Grasping her shoulders and looking her in the eye, she shrugged off his hands, broken from his spell. Grasping his wrist, she pulled him to their room silently and let him flop on his bed. Rubbing her cheeks as he snored loudly, she began getting ready for bed, hoping to forget what their conversation revealed.  _I'm here for education. That. Is. It._


	10. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Near end of May-

  Rubbing his eyes, Jumin squinted as he began staring at his ceiling. His hand wandered to his nightstand, finding his glasses and putting them on quickly.  _My head is pounding. Must be from that horrible nightmare._ Glancing over, he squinted as he saw his usual coffee cup, retrieved normally by MC, was replaced by a glass of water. Stumbling up, he blinked as he saw the aspirin beside the drink, quickly taking it. Sighing, his eyes widened as he looked down to his dirty clothes from the night before. 

" I didn't... Please tell me I didn't..."

 MC walked in with her coffee, freezing as she noticed that the tall boy blushing. Babbling an apology to why she didn't grap his usual drink, he waved his hand quickly. Pressing his hand to his lips, he gave a soft groan in frustration.

 

" I'm guessing you remember..."

" Yes..."

" Ah - don't worry. I didn't take it seriously. You were drunk."

 " Thank you, MC."

" Can i ask you something?"

" Yes, go ahead."

" I don't want to avoid each other and make things awkward. Can we just hang out tonight and talk? We've had simple conversations before but I don't really know you."

Taken back by her request, Jumin considered for a moment and nodded. Gathering his clothes to shower before classes started, his eyebrows were etched together as he walked.  _Just hanging out..._

_***_

Returning to her room after the meeting, MC stared at her closet, silently regretting the night ahead.  _I have no clothes..._ Turning her head to the side, she snapped and darted out her room, looking intently at the numbers on the doors. Knocking, lavender eyes quickly met hers as Yoosung opened the door.

" MC! What are you doing here?"

" Yoosung! Can I ask a huge favor?"

" Sure! What do you need?"

" Clothes."

 His joyful smile was replaced by a confused look, opening his door up. Looking through his clothes, she changed in his closet, finding a red button up shirt that hid her binder well, going up to her elbows as the temperature rose. Holding up her pants, she smiled bashfully while Yoosung retrieved a belt. 

" Thank you so much!"

" No problem. I was wondering, would you want to hang out anytime soon, MC."

" Sure, Yoosung!" 

 Giving a thumbs up as she left, Yoosung gave a small fist pump as she turned the corner. Going back to her room, she silently pushed her hair back, adjusting her mask so the bear nose would go over her own. Jumin walked in a striped button up and slacks, his hair pulled back slightly. Catching sight of her in new clothes, he concealed his smile behind his hand and cleared his throat. 

" Ready?"

" Yes! Although, I'm going to swing by the cafeteria first."

" Why?"

" For my dinner."

" I'm paying for it."

" I can't ask you to do that, besides, it's free here."

 Walking forward and grasping her wrist, he lead her silently out of the room, ignoring her pleas to go to the dining hall. Once out of the building, a car had been pulled up with a chauffeur waiting. 

" Driver Kim, can you drive us to-"

" This is all too much, Jumin."

" A place you like to eat."

His driver gave a kind smile to MC and opened the door for her, MC obliging to his kindness. Sitting awkwardly beside Jumin, a small building displaying the "best black bean noodles in town" is where they stopped. 

" Is this where you eat?"

" Jumin! This is wonderful, thank you."

Exiting quickly, MC closed her eyes to memorize the etiquette appropriate in Korea, while Jumin went in first. The door closed on her, chanting to herself it wasn't rude to do so here despite her upbringing. He had pulled out a wooden chair to a small table beside the window, eyes glued to the window. Once she sat down, he pointed to the menu.

" Do you know what this is?"

" Shouldn't I ask you that, I'm not Korean."

" This is commoner food."

" Commoner? Whatever, let's ask the waiter once he comes."

MC started off by asking what his day was like, asking in return, pausing as the waiter stopped in front of them. Jumin rapidly waved his hands, saying they were just friends as he did. Squinting, the waiter glanced to MC for a moment, double taking and getting closer. 

" Oh. That makes sense. I dont understand though since you're cute."

 Bumping the table so the waiter would back away, Jumin quickly said his order and hers. Bowing, the waiter went to the kitchen, black eyes following him. Rubbing her cheeks until making eye contact, MC put her hands down quickly. 

" So that was interesting... How was your day?"

The boy eased up and began talking asking how her day went. Their conversation slipped into opinions of the classes, teachers, soon to pet peeves and interests. Learning the love of bad jokes from both of them, Jumin quipped with MC giggling until the waiter came back. Handing the drinks and going back, Jumin stared at the waiter until he disappeared. Discussion built up again, MC grew excited by their mutual love for movies, quoting movies back and forth from their childhood.

 " My nanny would often show me different movies when my father was away."

" Are you close to her?"

" Ah. I was. She passed away when I was 10, begging my father not to replace her. since then, I was able to get closer to my father."

" Beside the movies, why were you close to her?"

" She cared for me. Being an heir to a multimillion dollar company isn't good. Everyone around me have high expectations and I have a duty to uphold them. She helped me to not overwork myself and do what I'm capable. I haven't thought about her and I've been pushing myself all this time."

" I'm here for you. If you are too stressed, just depend on me, okay?"

Staring at his drink, his fingers grazed the glass and gave a sad smile. Brushing her fingertips over his hand, he looked up, his eyes watering. He lay his hand flat and she intertwined her fingers through his. Eyes locked on one another, he jumped away as the waiter put down the food. Silently eating their black bean noodles, Jumin agreed with the waiters opinion on MC being attractive. Cursing himself for the thought, he decided to keep a distance to push any growing attraction

Dabbing her lips with her napkin, she took the last sip of her drink and leaned back until her finished. Paying before she could, Jumin was quiet due to what had happened in the restaurant. Biting her lip, she began to regret her actions, feeling that they had moved backward despite sharing parts of themselves.

 


	11. Please Tell Me That's Your Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -July-

Rubbing her hands together, she cursed as it was announced the break was coming along in a few days, lasting from Mid-July to the end August. Unsure of whether she could stay at the school for the break, MC made calculations to whether she could go home and comeback. Looking around, most of the class dispersed, MC got up quickly and packed her things. Nearing the front, Seven stopped her near the trash.  
  
 " Are you ready for the break?"  
  
" Define ready? I'm broke and I'm not sure where to stay for the break."  
  
" Ask Jumin. Me, Vanderwood, Jaehee, and even Hyun are staying with him because we have... difficult living situations."  
  
" And Yoosung?"  
  
" He stops by often during the break. I can ask Hansy for you, since you haven't spoken in the last-."  
  
" Two weeks..."  
  
" He still takes your coffee though. Strange boy. Anyway, I can ask him~"  
  
" Would you?"  
  
" Of course!"  
  
 Grasping his hands, she bowed quickly, thanking him. Wiping his cheek due to his blush, he got up and carefully approached the black haired boy. Staying near the chalkboard, she watched Seven go near their cluster of desks. MC winced as Jumin barked at Seven, Seven quickly waving his hands and pointing to her. Making eye contact with him for a moment, she dropped her gaze and heard a sigh. Bounding back, Seven gave a thumbs up and went out.  
  
*****  
  
" Are these the only clothes you have?"  
  
 Her roommate glowered down at her with his arms crossed. Upset that the first words spoken between each other after a large gap was condescending, MC nodded silently. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he went to his knees, picking up her chin.  
  
" Looks like you need a haircut too. Am I in charge of you now?"  
  
" Y-you don't have to-"  
  
" If you don't, who will? You can depend on me, you know."  
  
" Jumin-"  
  
" Hm. No. Address me as hyung."  
  
" Hyung?"  
  
" I'm letting you stay at my house, I'm buying you clothes, a haircut. Respect is all I'm asking."  
  
" Okay... My offer still stands from a while back too. We'll depend on each other"  
  
  Getting up, Jumin nodded and began packing his clothes. Happy with the new boundaries set between them, the boy smiled to himself. MC, stuffed her underwear quickly in her bag, and sighed happily, knowing they were speaking again.  
  
*****  
  
The condo was huge and beautiful on the beach, banners announcing their master had returned with friends. While nearing their destination, it was announced that she would have to bunk with a person due to her room not yet being ready. Unable to be with Jaehee due to Jumin's rule while Hyun made up an excuse to be alone. Vanderwood and Seven made a loud declaration that they couldn't sleep with other people in bed, leaving Jumin to begrudgingly ask her to sleep with him.  
  
" That isn't necessary! I can sleep on the couch!"  
  
" We've slept in the same room before. I'm not thrilled, so just agree, okay."  
  
   Swallowing hard, she nodded, waves of regret hitting her. Once arriving at the condo, Jumin took MC shopping, helping her pick out outfits to wear, the members of the RFC tagging along. Night struck quickly as they spent the day in the city, coming back to see the nearby boardwalk lit up. Staring as they passed, Jumin silently made plans to surprise MC with taking her there. Blinking, he added the others in his thoughts so they wouldn't be alone. Although he didn't like to admit it, Jumin loved MC's company happy that she could spend the summer with him. _I must really cherish him... as a friend, of course._  
  
 Staying up late to watch latest movies on Metflix, Jaehee and MC sat huddled together while Jumin prepared desserts. Seven struck first in taking the sweets, retreating to his room once done. Hyun waved the food off and stuck to his drink, carrying Jaehee to bed after finishing, the girl being the first to fall asleep. Vanderwood waved and said goodnight, going to his room. The roommates sat eating silently, Jumin breaking the tension.  
  
" Do you like Jaehee? You were really close, so..."  
  
" No. Well, she's cute, but I want her to be with Hyun. She looks really happy with him."  
  
" Ah. Well, I recommend you to change while I clean up."  
  
" I can help."  
  
" Go lay down. You're a guest, just know I sleep on the right side of the bed."  
  
 Nodding, MC slipped into the bathroom and breathed hard as she took off her binder. Stuffing it in her bag, she massaged the marks left and sighed, putting on a large shirt to cover her breasts. Running to bed, she pressed herself in the mattress and used her arm to make sure nothing would show. Closing her eyes as the moonlight shone in the room, the bed creaked a moment later.   
  
"MC?"

" Yes?"

" You should be asleep."

" I was trying to fall asleep, hyung."

" Oh. I apologize. But can I ask you a question?"

" Of course."

Jumin bit the inside of his cheek, laying his pajamas flat on himself and looked over to her. MC'S face was to wall, every bit of moonlight accentuating her featured. Her eyes were closed, trying not to focus on the heat rushing to her face. Brushing his finger over his lip, he felt frustration and confusion from her.  _I've been close to V. He know everything about me, but I never felt towards him this way. What is this?_

" What is the feeling where you want to protect and take care of someone? To learn everything you can about someone, to have them by your side. To feel comfortable but have your heart race when your eyes meet or when you touch."

MC began blushing, softly biting her lip before she spoke.  _He said how I feel about him. How did he know... But does he want me to keep a distance? Should I keep a distance? My education is more important than something that's going to last a short amount of time... Oh. But I have to answer honestly..._ A wry chuckle escaped from Jumin's lips, breaking her thoughts. 

" Must have fallen asleep. I'm rambling so... it's not important. Goodnight."

*****

MC woke to the sun in her face and warmth to her back, her body on the side and arms clutched to her chest. A hand was clutching her shirt over her stomach and steady breaths tickling her neck.  _Please tell me I have a third arm._ A small groan was made in her ear, soft lips pressing on her shoulder. Tensing as it happened she squeaked as the hand went higher, nearing her breasts. Her face red, she tried to move her legs, unable to as they were tangled with his. _If he wakes up to us like this, he'll never speak to me again._  Adjusting herself to attempt to wiggle out of his arms to not wake him, she felt something long and hard against her leg.  Unable to breathe, she had no choice.

" Jumin!"

A sleepy hum registered in her ear, Jumin opening his eyes slowly. Eyes widening, he began to register he wasn't dreaming, aware of the kiss he had planted and shoved her away. Too much strength was put behind the push, having MC flail off the bed. Popping up quickly while having her back turned, Jumin covered his lower half and cries out. 

" We will not speak of this, understand!"

" Yes sir!"

Running out of the room, MC could hear Jumin run into Seven, hearing him shout at him. Going into the bathroom, she put on her binder and washed her face, hoping he would be able to get over how they had woken up. Jumin came back into the room with his face wet, vowing with her once more to not speak of what happened.


	12. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -August-

 The first session of the second semester started, MC distracted with the break. After the first night and the morning after, Jumin kept her at an arms length. Tensions were laid to rest once he took them to the boardwalk, a week before school started. They were able to talk more and relax with each other, settling more confusion in both of them as they tried to figure their feelings out. The first class ended quickly, giving MC a chance to get up.  
   
 Tapping her shoulder as she threw away her coffee cup in class, Seven was bouncing happily. Ruffling his hair, he poked his cheeks and squinted with a cheesy smile. " Guess what~," he sang. MC smirked at him, slightly worried for what he had in store.  
  
  " Dance class! We're rehearsing today since we have got most of our reading done during the break."  
  
" We haven't started singing though. Will that happen afterwards?"  
  
" Yes. Don't worry, we have half a semester left to make it work perfectly. Besides, I've got a plan..."  
  
 Running her fingers through her hair, she felt a wave of worry as he was right. Nearing fall, they now have only a few months to make the performance perfect. If she could do it right, she might have a job by the time she graduates. Tugging her arm away from the chalkboard she was leaning on, Seven guided her to the club room. Tossing a hoodie and tights with shorts her way, he winked and began stretching.  
   
Yoosung and Hyun were stretching, Jaehee looking through the music Yoosung recorded for them. Jumin walked in late, waving at MC while undoing his tie. Smiling to herself, she exited and changed quickly, coming back to see Vanderwood in tights, yelling at Seven. Squinting, MC turned around and bumped into Jumin in a tank top. His pale arms were sculpted nicely, MC tearing her eyes away from them.  
   
 " Hyung! Are you ready for today?"  
  
" I suppose so. What do you think we'll do?"  
  
" I guess we have to see."  
  
Jumin smirked at her and passed her, waiting for  Seven's direction. Pulling himself away from the boy in the ponytail, Seven posed in front of his peers. Motioning to Yoosung and Hyun, he made a "3" at Jaehee, playing the track. Singing as they danced to Gaston's song, they finished as it was their only part. Pointing to the corner, he sent them to practice in the corner.Grabbing Jaehee, he did simple moves to track 2 for her. Once done, MC practiced to track 1, singing and twirling often for her number. A small smile were etched on the red head's lips, his plan coming into full motion at this point.  
   
 Seven pressed his hand against the small of her back after the song ended, ushering her near a sitting Jumin. Grabbing his hand, he made them hold hands and get into waltzing position. Jumin swallowed hard as she took his hand, his hand at her rib. Positioning their chins to look each other in the eye, the music started with Seven's direction to " feel the music". Hesitant for a moment, Jumin lead her across the floor. After saying his part, she sang towards him, her voice sweet and sincere. Feet following the other and hips swaying, he dipped her for a moment, lifting her in the air after the bridge of the song. Nose to nose as the song ended, the tension between them broke with Seven's squeal of happiness.  
  
 Seven gave more direction to MC, building the difficulty to where she was gasping for breathe.  The others fell to the floor once done, sweaty. Announcing their plans for showers, the group left and MC gathered her clothes in her room. Jumin, resting on his bed, waved her off as she closed the door behind her. Seeing all the curtains drawn for the bathroom with water going, she pushed softly to make sure no one was in. Stripping as she went in, she turned on the water, and rubbed her fingers through her hair with shampoo, facing the curtains. Lost in thought, she couldn't hear the curtains being drawn.  
   
 " Huh?"  
  
 MC's eyes fell upon brown hair, lavender eyes wide and looking down. Covering his face, he screamed apologies and backed away. Gripping her hand against his mouth, she pulled him in as they heard voices filled with alarm. Water soaking his clothes, Yoosung squeezed his eyes shut as she whispered in his red ears frantically.

" I know! Don't tell anyone please!!"

" Why would I? You're secret is safe! I'm sorry I had to see you like this though..."

" It's fine. Thank you!"

Nodding, he quickly escaped, MC rubbing her face from what happened. Drying quickly once done with cleaning herself, she stopped as she saw a note on her door. " Press your ear on the door" and a small chibi figure with glasses were drawn on. Not in the right mind from what happened, she obeyed the note. A low melodious voice sang the lyrics to her song during Jumin and her dance.  _I never had a reason to sing before,_ she recalled. Covering her face from blushing, the memory of being found out and seen naked had melted away for moment.

  The moment passed and she had to calm herself. Sitting at the door, listening to Jumin's beautiful voice, she nodded and dismissed being seen.  _He's probably seen a naked girl before. He said he won't tell._ Exhaling, she let him finish and gave time to pass before entering. Jumin's pink face flickered with alarm and gave a small nod, passing her to go take a shower. Watching him go, she silently thanked him for being an anchor for her without realizing.


	13. Feverish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * snaps fingers and points* blame SEVENTEEN new album
> 
> -End of September-

With the beginning of fall, Jumin and Jaehee had crushing work to ruffle through, being out together in the room often. Jumin would run out, shouting goodbyes as he went, often forgetting papers or his glasses for long nights. MC woke from a nap shortly after the RFC meetings with a slam of the door, turning over in her bed. The light of the reflected off of a screen. His phone. Squinting, she sat up and grasped it.  
  
 Knowing how he'll react, she decided to bring it to him, clicking on the screen to see what time it was. Her eyebrows shot up once seeing a blurry picture of her smiling face, looking away from the camera. Rubbing her blushing cheeks, she laid back in the bed and fixed her hair quickly. Looking away from the camera with a small, shy smile, she took a selfie and quickly put it as his lockscreen. Composing herself, she got up and went to the RFC room, seeing Jumin alone and hunched over papers, working frantically. His face was red, hair wet with sweat and a scowl etched on him.  
  
" Jumin?"  
  
He jumped and looked up angrily, his feature becoming soft as he saw her. Getting up slowly, the black haired boy approached her and lifted up her chin, leaning down to her level. Planting a gentle kiss on her lips, she felt frozen as his hot lips pressed onto hers. Giving a small seductive smile once away, his head lulled back and his knees buckled, MC catching him for a moment and holding him tight. He's burning up! Pulling him to hold onto her shoulders, she began dragging the boy back into their room. Before going to the nurse, the boy grasped her wrist tightly.  
  
" I need you. Don't get one."  
  
" A nurse."  
  
" Won't be able work."  
  
" Able to work!"  
  
Nodding, she bit her lip hesitantly and promised to only get medicine. Sneaking into the clinic, she swiped medicine and a small cloth for him. Walking into with her prizes, she stopped as she saw Jumin's shirtless back and him pulling his pants down. Turning around once hearing the door open, he tilted his head.  
  
" Hot."  
  
" Yeah... Ah! No, put on clothes!"  
  
" Sheets."  
  
" Fine."  
  
Shimmying under the sheets, he looked up pathetically at MC. Wetting the cloth, she draped it over his forehead, figuring this must the first time he's seriously been sick.  
  
" Why did you overwork yourself?"  
  
" Company. You."  
  
" Me?!"  
  
" Play important to you."  
  
" Well-"  
  
" You are important."  
  
His large hand lifted to her face, his fingers grazing against her cheek. Eyelids growing heavy, his hand dropped to her shoulders and tugged her roughly to him, having her back on his chest. Arm holding her tightly, she couldn't breathe for multiple reasons, feeling overwhelmed. Wiggling, his grip loosened slightly, his voice in a whisper.  
  
" Cold. Need you. Need someone who loves to care for me."  
  
  Eyes widening, she quickly sat up, his eyes closed. Brushing his red cheek, she felt a lump in her throat. _I- I need to feed him medicine._  
  
*****  
  
  Jumin woke to MC on her knees, sleeping on her folded arms beside his bed. Memories of his fever induced behavior put a blush on his cheeks, brushing his finger over his lips. Glancing to the clock, he sighed and picked up MC, laying her on the bed gingerly. Swallowing hard, he pulled the sheets over her body and sighed. Hoping what he said wouldn't affect them, he decided to pretend he didn't remember the night before. Checking his phone before going back to bed, he paused as he saw the new picture of MC. Glancing over to her as she slept, he bit his lip and clasped his hands.  _He knows. It's not weird to have a best friend as a lockscreen... I'll have to tell him that..._

Rolling over in his bed, he shut his eyes while thinking of work. Stopping, he thought of MC's words from the night when he was closing his eyes. 

**" Idiot. Overworking yourself. Ask for help,huh? Lean on me... I don't want to see you like this. I know its so hard to do this by yourself. Juggling the pressure and maintaing top grades. Can't you learn to accept help? I care about you..."**

  The last few words hit him, tears stinging his eyes. Gripping his sheets, he shook his head, dismissing romantic thoughts of his roommate.  _He's a guy. I can't..._ Pressing his face into his pillow, he hugged his chest and kicked his feet in frustration.

 Head popping up, his mind drifted back to the kiss.  _His lips were so soft and sweet. Warm and he tasted so... amazing. I can't believe I gave my first kiss to him. I- ugh._ Battling himself, he ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled loudly, trying to see if the emotion he felt was regret or bliss. Settling back down, he stared at her longingly, wishing to know she felt. What she thoughts were about the kiss. How she thought about kissing a guy. Forcing his thoughts out, he drifted to sleep so he wouldn't MC with getting sick once more 


	14. They Look Real...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Early November-

 After Jumin's fever, a weight was lifted off their relationship, the boy was finally able to share his thoughts without worry. Except for any romantic intentions, the pair burying any emotion relating to it. Despite the underlying thoughts, he was honest when needing help. Aiding him with the company and making a schedule for the dance lessons, the roommates began working harmoniously.  
  
" We're singing tomorrow, right?"  
  
" Seven thinks we have the dancing down, so yes."  
  
" Early November... We only have until February."  
  
" Ah. Right. Strange."  
  
" If we do well, you'll work at the company. My father likes the looks of you, so everything is falling into place."  
  
" We still have the RFC after graduating, so we can stay together, right?"  
  
" It'll be the RFA then."  
  
Stretching, she wiggled her hips. Jumin began to have a hard time swallowing as she bent over, slowly coming up with her back arcing. Releasing a small groan he covered his lips, darting out of the room, leaving MC alone. _Works everytime._  
  
 The room was filled with papers scattered and  clothes, MC preparing to clean every corner of the room. Balling up the sheets of the school, a stain caught her eye. _Why is there a big white stain, it kinda looks like-_ Eyes widening in realization, she balled it up and ran to the laundry room.  
  
*****  
  
" Before putting the play together, I want to add one more dance."  
  
" We have 7 different numbers!"  
  
" Ah! Now it is 8. I got Yoosung to learn a song for a semi fight scene with tango. But! Hansy will be singing."  
  
" I did not agree to this!"  
  
Jumin looked flustered, his hand pointing to the choreographer. Pushing away his hand, Seven gripped the taller boys tie and whispered in his ear. Shoving the red haired boy with a scowl, he nodded. Rubbing his hands together, Seven ran out of the room. Jaehee's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
" Where is he-"  
  
Running in with black bags for outfits on a rolling rack. Looking quickly at them, Seven tossed outfits at the members and put his hands on his hips. " Go get changed. We get serious today." Groaning, the RFC went of the room and changed in the bathrooms, Seven pulling MC before she went. Pulling out of the waistband of his pants was a bra, winking at her once it was in her hands.  
  
" Just tell him it's chicken cutlets and makeup."  
  
" How do you- Did Yoosung-"  
  
" Even Yoosung knows?! Before Hansy? That's sad. I could tell from the moment I saw you. Pretty girl like you can't fool me. Now get dressed , you have a wig waiting "  
  
" Ah, but what if Jumin figures it out?"  
  
" That boy can't tell a dog from a fox. Now go."  
  
Nodding absently, she went to an empty bathroom nearby and quickly changed. The blue dress that matched Belle's was soft, drifting over her feet. Covering her breasts with slight cleavage and accentuating her butt, she tugged at the spots that hugged her curves. Looking around, she found the apron that went along with it, tying it loosely to her waist. Nodding, she spun around in the dress and smiled, walking back to the room.  
  
Opening the door for the room, it was once again only her and Seven, him dressing up out in the open. Wiggling in his shirt, his head was stuck when he saw MC. Flailing his arms, she helped him quickly.  
  
" You look pretty. Now I'll help you with your wig."  
  
" You're really good at this."  
  
" I dress up as women often."  
  
" You do?"  
  
" Wipe that judgement off your face."  
  
Smiling at the red head, he quickly rubbed BB cream into her face and applied blush.  
  
" Do I need this now?"  
  
" No. Just a treat for Hansy."  
  
MC's pink cheeks turned red and nodded. Pointing behind her shoulder, she turned around, stunned to see Jumin in a lavish blue suit, identical to the one in the movies. Jumin lost his breath, repeating to himself to remember MC was a boy. Snapping, Seven looked to the others coming in their outfits and made them sit down.  
  
 " I will now put on Fast Pace by Seventeen."  
  
" That isn't Tango, Seven..."  
  
" Tough crap, it's a good song."  
  
Winking at Yoosung, he played the music, Jumin and MC began circling each other. Turning around once the lyrics started, Jumin grasped her wrist and turned her towards him. Her hands pried him away, reacting quickly to his coordinated touching to her arms. Away from him once more, waving her hand above her head like a goodbye, he grabbed her hand and spun her around, his other hand matching hers.  Her feet following his lead, he spun once more and grazed his lips along her throat with a growl, completely in character.  
  
 Face faltering for a moment, her face turned to stone and taking a step away, having her spun once more and dipped. Moving her hips to the bridge of the song, he pulled her closer, pressing himself, while misjudging the distance between them, against her butt. Attempting not to gasp, she shoved him away in mock disgust, stopping her as he blocked her way. Stepping closer, to the beat, she turned anyway and shut an imaginary door, having his head rest on an invisible barrier. Hyun looked disgusted at Jumin, Yoosung's face pink from the performance. Seven, smiling congratulated the new number, handing Jumin the lyrics and rap. Nodding and sulking away, the beginning of the play was put into motion.  
  
" Wait, where's Vanderwood?!"  
  
" Maybe he's ditching again."  
  
 Snapping, Seven dashed out of the room angrily. Sitting beside MC once Seven had left, Jumin quickly apologized for getting too into the performance. Shaking her head, she smiled and glanced to him. Eyes surveying her, his hand pushed away the stray hair from the wig behind her ear. Looking away, he cleared his throat and smiled.  
  
" You really look like a girl now, you know that?"  
  
" Ju-"  
  
" Hyung. Remember? I've been letting it slip lately but, no more."  
  
" Hyung- is that a bad thing?"  
  
" You look attractive either way."  
  
Eyes widening from his slip, he waved his hands and clarified he didn't mean it like that. Giggling, MC looked up at Jumin and pushed his hair back, away from his face. Eyes cllocked on one another, MC tilted her head and gathered bravery. Wiping her finger over her lips, she did the same to Jumin's chapped ones. Heart caught in his throat, he looked away and pushed away the building heat in his stomach. Eyes darting around to break the tension, his eyebrows furrowed once noticing her chest.

" Those look so real..." 

 Poking them, she squeaked and quickly told him what Seven had said. Tilting his head, he touched the under section of her breasts and squeezed lightly, MC covering her mouth to not blow her cover. Behind them, Jaehee was holding Hyun's mouth and Yoosung's with his legs. Shrugging, he looked up to her face and paled, moving away quickly.

" I-Is that not appropriate? Since you're a guy I wouldn't think it would matter, I apologize."

" No! Its fine."

  _First he presses his- then he takes my first kiss, now fondling?! I don't quite mind it, but he just went in there!_ Looking back at his paper, MC glanced up to see Jaehee wrenching Hyun's arm behind his back, Yoosung covering his mouth. Seven burst in with Vanderwood, hand in hand, looking at the scene.

" What happened?"


	15. Don't Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEARS  
> -November-

A knock startled MC, pulling her away from her work. " Yes?" The door burst open, a red faced Hyun in the doorway. Yoosung was holding on to his leg looking up apologetically. " I couldn't hold him back." Approaching her quickly, Hyun took her face in his hands, turning it slowly. " Are you okay?!" Blinking, she pushed his hands away and nodded.  
  
" Damn wolf has you brainwashed."  
  
" He doesn't know I'm a girl."  
  
" Like he couldn't! They are obviously attached to you."  
  
" Seven told me to say it was stuffed and make up."  
  
 Covering her chest at Hyun's glare, Jumin walked in looking at paper. Placing a protective hand on MC's shoulder, he tilted his head with a cold expression on his face. " Why are you inside my room?" Hyun began reeling his fist back to hit him in the chest, MC stood and quickly pushed Jumin out of the way. Hitting her jaw, the girl stumbled back, opening her mouth to check if it wasn't broken.  
   
An apology never came, Jumin pulling MC to his chest with his left hand and right hand hitting Hyun in the nose. Hitting the floor, the black haired boy ignored Hyun's curses and surveyed her face, muttering to just let him take the punch. A poisonous aura surrounded Jumin as he tore his eyes from MC, boring into Hyun's.  
  
 " Touch him again and I won't let you leave this room alive."  
  
 Taken back, Yoosung dragged the stunned boy at the room. Once the door was closed, Jumin let his fingers gingerly pull her mouth mask down. Her skin started to change to purple, his hand dropped and wove his fingers through hers. Tugging her lightly, he led her to the nurses office and sat her down.  
  
" I fell."  
  
Jumin opened his mouth, a glare from MC silencing him. Going to retrieve ice, the boy spoke first to dull the silence.  
  
" Why did he try to hit me?"  
  
" Hyun didn't like the way you were touching me."  
   
" Why does he care? You aren't his."  
  
 His black eyes were searing into the ground, knuckles white with his right leg shaking. MC has seen him annoyed but never... angry. Standing up and resting her hand on his shoulder, she tugged his chin to look down at her.  
  
" I'm fine, Hyung. It was an accident. He was angry, so he probably would have apologized to you later. Forgive him please."  
  
" I don't care of he tried to to hit me. He often does and fails, but you got hurt, MC. Even having audacity to think he's yours."  
  
 Rubbing a soft circle in his cheek, his gaze broke to look at her. Jealousy was boiling his blood, finally softening once MC took his focus. Whispering an apology to her, she wrapped her arms around him for a moment and broke away as the nurse came in.  
  
***  
  
Tensions died down after Seven decided punishments for  both after hearing what happened. Giving him a song to sing instead of rap, Jumin couldn't argue while Hyun had a more difficult dance to adjust to. Jaehee and MC spoke of the events once resting, Jaehee's eyes shining.  
  
" The swelling is down now?"  
  
" Yes. I was sure Jumin broke his nose too."  
  
" Ah. Hyun heals incredibly fast."  
  
" It's been eight days since then!"  
  
" It probably took him one to heal. I'm sorry he had got caught in the middle."  
  
" I kinda flung myself so he might stop. I know he takes fighting classes-"  
  
" MMA."  
  
" Jesus, really? Seeing how angry he got, I'm glad I jumped in."  
  
" I'm not sure if that's why."  
  
Confused, Jaehee smiled at MC's obliviousness. Clapping moments after, Seven dismissed the others except for Jumin and Hyun.  
Groaning, the boys began stretching once more as the girls and Yoosung headed out.  
  
" What are you going to do with Jumin out?"  
  
" Clean up. For being meticulous, he leaves a mess often."  
  
" Good luck with that."  
  
  Saying goodbyes with Jaehee, she opened her door and sighed at the room. Papers were thrown across the room along with clothes, the only thing clean being Jumin's sheets from weeks before. Putting her phone on the charger and turned on her music. SEVENTEEN's  BOOM BOOM came on, MC echoing the dance moves in the video. Finishing the main chorus, an idea sparked. Jumin won't be here in a while...  
  
 Closing the curtains of her room, she quickly undid her tie and took off her shirt. Shedding her binder, she took a breath and sighed loudly. Bending over her bed, she jumped back once she heard a slam.  
  
" I need a sta- AHHH"  
  
Black nails covered the white haired boys eyes, scrambling to take his jacket off and using his foot to slam the door. Throwing it on her, she quickly covered her chest, screaming.  
  
" What the hell?! Why are you hear?"  
  
" I WAS ASKING  HOW EVERYTHING WAS GOING WITH THE COLLECTION OF PEOPLE TO THE PLAY."  
  
" Jaehee has been a big help, we've invited a lot of families."  
  
His hands slid down his face to his mouth, covering a wide grin. Taking a step to Jumin's desk, he dragged his finger on the surface. Hugging Unknowns jacket to her chest, she took a step back as he glanced at her.  
  
" Excellent. I need you to mess with the RFC now. Bomb the play, got it?"  
  
" What? Why would I do that?"  
  
Stepping beside her, he took her face in his hands, grip growing tighter once she tried to pull away. Leaning closer, his voice was sickeningly sweet.  
  
" I'll kill Jumin then you if you don't."  
  
"With what? You don't have anything."  
  
Her hands began trembling once he dipped his hand behind his back, her hands balling in a fist. A silver gun shone in his hand, his blue eyes seeping into her.  
  
" Don't you dare harm a hair on him. If you do I will fucking kill you myself."  
  
 Her hands went to his collar, her thumb pressing into his throat. His eyes went to the ceiling, his gun pressing into her temple. Her nail begun digging into his throat, Unknown taking a step back, gun still pointed at her head. She followed his steps, pushing his hand to point at the ceiling,  drawing blood from his wrist with the pressure to keep it up. Pulling and dropping his hand, he looked away as she took his jacket to his chest once again.  
  
" I'm not scared of you, asshole. I don't give a damn about myself, but if you hurt him, I will kill you."  
  
His eyes looked anxious for a moment, flickering.  
  
" I'll tell him about you."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Just think. If I tell him, all his trust, all the love he has for you... poof! So trust is your checkmate, huh? What if I do both, huh? The betrayal in his eyes then BAM."  
  
Eyes contact unwavering, he smiled and turned around. Opening the door, he told her to contact him soon and exited. Turning to Jumin's bed, she angrily threw his jacket away and flopped on his bed. Hot tears fell from fear of risking his life, everything she said in anger. She squinted at his jacket, seeing his name tag face up. " Saeran?" The door opened, MC screaming in response.  
  
" What?!"  
  
" I'm off. Ah-"  
  
Jumin began staring at her back, gravitating to her. She turned her head to him and pushed her chest into bed. His fingers grazed her spine, entranced by her bare skin. Stopping as he saw tears, he stroked her cheek and tilted his head.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
Drawing the sheets closer to her chest, she pressed her face into the bed and began weeping. _I don't want to lose him. I'm such an idiot, I can't risk him or his life_. The bed moaned, as he laid beside her, pulling her close so her side went into his chest. His hand pressed into her ribs and whispered, his hot breathe tickling her ear.  
  
 " Tell me later, okay? I'm here for you. I'll let you change..."  
  
The moment the door closed, she wanted his warmth back, sitting up and pulling her binder on. Buttoning up her shirt, she called for him.  
  
" I- I can't tell you what's wrong now. I'm sorry."  
  
The boy nodded and sat beside her, pulling her in his arms. Lips quivering, she covered her mouth and shut her eyes, hoping that tears wouldn't fall on him. His thumb wiped them away, his lips pressing into her hair as she ran his thumb over her arm.  
  
" I understand. I've got you, remember, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont like thinking MC as a weak character, so yeah


	16. Bad Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- November-

He wasn't sure what his feelings were until he saw her crying. Able to feel her tears on his lap broke his heart, but didn't push him over the edge. Seeing a "Saeran Choi's" jackets sent him over the edge.  
  
 Tears making her face red, Jumin sent her to take a relaxing shower, cleaning up the room as she did so. Hand faltering, he clenched the material in his hand and gave a shaky breathe. _He's not mine. No person belongs to another. But why am I getting so jealous... I might as well return it_. Jumin stopped at the office, asking where he could be, lying that he left a paper behind in class. Charmed by him, the worker gave him the room number and sent him on his way.  
  
Room 404. Slamming the door open, a small white haired boy was laying on black sheets, scrambling to pause Cheer Up by Twice. His eyes pierced through Jumin, overwhelmingly annoyed by his presence. The black haired boy threw his jacket at him and leaned against the doorframe, speaking in a hoarse, dominating tone.  
  
" The fuck you do to MC?"  
  
Saeran shrunk slightly at his words, composing himself and mimicking his aura. The boy, Jumin had to admit, was stunning, the way he moved towards him, rather feminine. Squinting, Jumin took a step back and covered his mouth.  
  
 " Are you... a girl dressed as a guy."  
  
Saeran's eyes widened in anger, shouting that he wasn't. Recovering for his wrong judgement, Jumin quickly reverted to his past behavior and grasped Saeran's collar.  
  
" Did you break up with him?"  
  
" He would tell you if I did, right? Being oh so close with him. A little too close, eh?"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" We both know it, Han. You're gay."  
  
" I'm not!"  
  
Jumin's knuckles turned white and shoved the boy down. Saeran sat up and smiled at him, clicking his tongue. Fingers gliding under his bed, he pulled out papers.  
  
" You're in love with MC. If it leaks that a male heir is in love with a male foreigner, a nobody, it's death to your father's company."  
  
" ... I'll pay you off."  
  
" Oh no no. I can't have that. Just have him move on with me instead."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" What? That's what you want right? If you distance yourself, you'll fall out of love with him and you'll go back to normal. You can still talk, be close, but you'll have the brotherly relationship you've wanted the entire time."  
  
" Devil."  
  
" Do we have a deal?"  
  
" Tell me why she cried after you visited her. Then I'll consider."  
  
" I'm a family friend. His dog died recently, so he couldn't bare to tell you the fact he likes dogs more than cats."  
  
" That makes no sense."  
  
" It's the truth. Ask him yourself."  
  
" Ok, fine. If that's the reason, I'll let him become roommates with you. If not, you stay away from the both of us."  
  
" Gotcha. If you don't keep your word, your company is ruined. See you soon, Han."  
  
Slamming the door to his room, Jumin made a bee line to his own. Stepping out of the shower, MC silently agreed to the text message and dried off quickly. Opening her door, Jumin was sitting on his bed, hands clasped together.  
  
" I have to ask you a question"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Did your dog die?"  
  
Slowly nodding to his question, in obedience to the text she had gotten, she sat on her bed. Shouting in anger, they both jumped as they heard a knock. Saeran pushed the door open and wiggled his fingers.  
  
" Come on roomie. We're going to have some fun together."  
  
Leaving without another word, MC turned to Jumin. " What did he mean?" Explaining the situation, she grasped the sheets of her bed and began breathing heavily, repeatedly cursing the situation she was in.  
  
*****  
  
The last of her things were moved to Saeran's room, Jumin silently as he helped. Giving one last forlorn look, he left Saeyoung and MC alone.  
  
" What is your game here?"  
  
" I've thought of a new deal. One more... fun. I don't have to kill anyone and, hey, I can earn points with my Savior."  
  
" Savior?"  
  
" What do you say? Will you hear me out?"  
  
" You don't touch Jumin in any way, got it?"  
  
" Oh no, I'm past that. I saw how that came and, I have to say, that was a scary part of you to see."  
   
 Saeran's eyes resembled those of a predator, whispering in her ear as he got closer.  
  
" It turned me on. "  
  
Shimmying, she put her palm against his chest, his hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head. Shoving her against the door, he smiled at her bored expression. Pulling away, he crossed his arms.  
   
" I won't hurt him. I won't touch him. If I can get you to fall for me, you'll throw the play and join Mint Eye."  
  
" What do I get?"  
  
" To live."  
  
MC slapped Saeran, a small moan escaping his lips. Cringing, she silently kinkshamed him as she drew away from him.  
  
" Fine. I'll leave the RFC alone, for now."  
  
" What if I get you to change your mind?"  
  
His eyes flickered and he waved his hand, dismissing her words.  
  
" That won't happen. But I have to say, I'm not subtle when it comes to those who I like."  
  
 Snorting, MC remembered how red he got when her chest was exposed. Seeing him go to his desk, she grew curious, looking at the piling books, a folder, and a picture of a blonde woman framed in strange robes. The words screamed cult in her mind, looking anxiously at Saeran. Despite his threats and nasty attitude, MC saw a glimmer of hope to change him. _I thought Jumin was a dick when i first met him, and he's changed. Maybe this guy is off for a reason..._ He resembled someone she could trust, putting her, somewhat at ease. Chewing her cheek, she tried to figure why.  



	17. Mission Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid- December

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THREW IT OUT?!"  
  
" If we're going to be roommates, I don't want a gun in the room"  
  
" IT WAS EXPENSIVE."  
  
" So is a person's life."  
  
" HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL SAEYOUNG NOW."  
  
" No killing."  
  
" WHY NOT?!"  
  
" Oh I dunno. Illegal, morally wrong, people will miss this Saeyoung, the list goes on."  
  
" BUT IT WAS MINE."  
  
" I don't care- Is that a tattoo?"  
  
" What?"  
  
Saeran's looked to his arm and shrugged, MC gawking at it. Marks on his inner elbow made her freeze, him covering them up. Insecure, he turned away from her and stepped inside the closet to take off his clothes. Shiny scars reflected off his skin, MC covering her mouth in horror.  
  
" Oh, Saeran... I didn't know."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" What happened to you? You have small scars dappled on your arms like they are from needles. And these deep ones on you back..."  
  
Turning to face her, what she thought was blue, was mint green met her eyes. Slowly pushing her away and out, he closed the door and was silent.  
  
" Hey, I thought you wanted me to fall in love with you."  
  
" I'm not saying it has to be reciprocated."  
  
" If a person wants another person to fall in love, they have to get to know them."  
  
" No they don't! Stop trying to trick me! It just takes having sex!"  
  
Blinking, MC couldn't help but pity the boy who was so lost and closed off. _He must have been in unhealthy situations, leaving him so damaged._ Pressing her palm against the door, she felt if she could get Jumin to waver on caring for others, she could break down Saeran's walls too. Completely different reasons, as Jumin was neglected and Saeran being abused, she tugged on her mouth mask.  
  
" To have sex with me- _like that's going to happen_ \- we have to get to know each other. Learn to trust and depend on one another. Become friends."  
  
" Did you do that to have sex with Jumin?"  
  
" WE HAVEN- _You are so lost_. Learn to trust me first, okay? I'll try and trust you too!"  
  
" ... I don't understand why. I threatened to kill you."  
  
" Everyone deserves kindness and forgiveness. Especially when a person doesn't know what they are doing is wrong."  
  
" That's stupid. Savior says some people are worthless and nothing and they deserve to die."  
  
" Whoever this savior is, I need to give a piece of my mind... If I'm going to fall for you, you have to waver in some of your beliefs too, right? Compromises!"  
  
" Savio-"  
  
" And try to think for yourself! I'm going now."  
  
" It's too early, 30 minutes until class starts."  
  
 MC left the room, attempting to ways to help Saeran and his twisted mindset. _Maybe he just needs to be around new people too._ Filling up coffee cups, she rubbed her temple and cursed under her breath. Looking to her old door, she set the coffee cup down on the floor and knocked, walking away quickly. Hearing a soft chuckle as she turned the corner, she smiled to herself.

  
*****  
  
Classes, as usual flew by, MC searching for Saeran afterwards. Slumping against her desk, she packed her things quickly and ran to their room. Bursting the door open, she covered his eyes and screamed as she saw the motions of his hand repeat. Screams from the boy escaped, taking a few moments to let her in.  
  
" You skip class to do that?"  
  
" I hang around in the city during classes. I just happened to- you have RFC meetings- can't you knock?!"  
  
" Jumin never had me walk in on him..."  
  
"There were a few close calls, though..."  
  
" How do you know tha-"  
  
 Glancing to his laptop, she dove towards and opened it quickly. Security feeds decorated the screen, with enough space to have MC see picture of Yoosung in the background. Swiping it away from her, his face was red.  
  
" You watch over us?!"  
  
" I have to know what you guys do."  
  
" Why?! Why does Mint Eye hate the RFC?!"  
  
" Nevermind that, why are you here?!" You have a meeting to attend."  
  
" I wanted to bring you."  
  
" No."  
  
" Why not?!"  
  
" I don't want to be near that putrid dog and near your stupid organization."  
  
" You watch over us, you might as well come."  
  
Looking away, he thought of being able to raid for the lost documents that his Savior has wanted . Nodding, he became formulating a plan to steal it. Slipping on his black mouth mask and ruffling his hair over his eyes, he pointed to the door.  
  
" You're wearing that?"  
  
" You shouldn't talk."  
  
 Shrugging at his comment, she led him to the room and turned him around near the keypad. Entering, she waved at the other members, Jumin's smiling face becoming angry once noticing the guest.  
  
" Why is he here?"  
  
" I need to explain it to you later."  
  
" Hm, I've been meaning to give you something. We'll have dinner together then you can tell me."  
  
" We don't-"  
  
" We'll go to the commoner place with the black bean noodles."  
  
" Fine."  
  
 All members kept an eye on the guest, not leaving their sight, skeptical of why he would want to be there. Yoosung stuck by his side on Jaehee's orders, happily conversating with the flustered boy. Saeran's plans were dashed quickly, not paying attention how fast time.could pass until he was pushed out of the room as everyone left.  
  
 Jumin stood close to MC, reminding himself how the situation could be beneficial to them both. Biting his lower lip, he winced thinking how the gift would contradict his thoughts. The limo pulled up, opening the door for the girl and going in second. A pretty white box sat in her spot, taking it on her lap and pointing at it.  
  
" Don't open it until we get the the restaurant."  
  
" Jumin, you didn't have to-"  
  
" Think of it as a departing gift."  
  
" I don't know what to say."  
  
" Just know that when you drink from it, I want you to think of me."  
  
While on the way, MC described the situation of Saeran to Jumin, his face softening when hearing the circumstances. Once making a pact to be kinder, the limo stopped. MC left first with the box in hand. Opening the door for him, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, saying she could open his gift. While splashing his face with cold water to relieve his hot face, MC slowly opened the box in fear. A white mug with a pastel floral design stared back at her, a small smile forming due to the sentimentality of the present. Turning it with her fingers, the word "Home" was written in big black letters, a lump forming in her throat. Think of me when you drink from it. She couldn't determine what he meant, hoping what the gift meant in her culture would translate the same meaning for her own.


	18. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid- December-

Jumin gripped his sheets tight as he saw the empty bed beside his. Texting before falling ahead, he checked the latest messages, telling of her antics with Saeran. Reassuring words of his ex roommate sent a small wave of happiness through him. Moving to his side, he gave a slight groan as he rubbed himself against his bed on accident _. I guess there are benefits to being alone._  
  
He looked behind him at the snow ridden landscape, shutting the curtains tight. Setting himself at the edge of his bed, pulling off his shirt. Quickly shoving earphones in his ear, he laid himself down. Wriggling his toes, his palm glided over himself, eliciting a moan to escape from his mouth. Thoughts of MC, he thought of her shirtless, beckoning him closer. Alone, he let the fantasy seep in, pulling his pants down. Finding a pace, grunts escaped from him, muttering her name in between gasps.  
  
Hearing a scream, he jumped and fell off his bed, her wide eyes on his lower half with her coffee cup and his own in her hands.  
  
" ... It's been a while since we just hang out. Not a good time, I'm leaving this..."  
  
" MC WAIT I'M SORRY!!"  
  
*****  
   
She didn't look him in the eye as they spoke, solemnly celebrating the first day of winter vacation. His body, his red face, moans, she couldn't get them out of her mind. Biting her lip, she shifted uncomfortably due to the heat pooling in her stomach.  
  
" Schools nearing the end."  
  
" Two more months..."  
  
" We have the play down."  
  
" Sets still need finishing, the guests are almost all done."  
  
" How's Saeran?"  
  
" Still at an arms length. He talks in his sleep, crying out and I feel bad for him. And the weather has him feeling horrible."  
  
" Will he need to go to the hospital?"  
  
" He shut me down the moment I brought it up."  
  
"You'll drag him, huh?"  
  
" You know me well, mista trustfundkid."  
  
" Hah. Tell me of you need help."  
  
" I'll get the help of the guys."  
  
" Enjoy the rest of the day off."  
  
" You too."  
  
Waving goodbye, she decided it was best to join her roommate and take care of him. Opening the door, Saeran's back was hunched over his laptop screen, typing furiously. His eyes were swollen and black underneath, his cheeks a slight pink with his mouth puckered. His uniform was crisp from wearing it the day beforr, his tie lose. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he stretched and quickly went back to his job.  
  
 Surveying him, MC didn't know how to approach Saeran. He would make advances, flirting, but would take it back the moment she joked reciprocation. Anytime she tried to talk, he would spare sentences, cutting her off anytime it referenced his past. A deep, throaty cough sliced through her thoughts, wheezing once he caught his breathe.  
  
" Stand up."  
  
Glancing to her for a moment, he gave a soft scoff. Gripping his tie, she led him to the bed and had him stand at the edge. With his brain fried, he didn't comprehend what was happening until he was shoved on the bed. Climbing on top, she sat on his abdomen and started undoing his tie.  
  
" What- What are you doing?! I have work."  
  
" I want you."  
  
His face became beet red and started babbling as she lifted his arms over his head. Tying his hands to the bed post, he attempted to wriggle out.  
  
" Can you get out?"  
  
" N-no..."  
  
Smiling, she jumped off of him and grabbed her phone calling an ambulance. He began screaming and bucking against post, slipping his hand out. Call done, he slammed her into the wall and cursed at her. Shoving him away, she grabbed his wrist before he stormed out. He took her and he threw her out of the room. Taking a breathe so she wouldn't smack him, she panicked once she heard a crash.  
  
  Saeran was slumped against the bed, giving ragged breathes in difficulty. Darting out of the room, she looked for the closest room of people who would help. Bursting in with no words, she dragged Vanderwood and Seven to her room.  
  
" Can you help me get him out?! He needs to go to the hospital. Vanderwood grasped his shoulders gently and laid him on the floor as MC  looked to the window. Seven was shaking as he neared Saeran, pushing his hair back. Vanderwood and MC stood silently as tears flowed off his cheeks.  
  
" Why do I have to find you like this? I thought you were gone, happy, away from me? Please, Saeran, it's Saeyoung! Don't give up, please. We can be together, right? I can take care of you now... God, we look different now, huh? These scars I- I'm so sorry I left."  
  
 His voice came out shrill and shaking, Vanderwood and MC listening to Seven lamenting. Lowering his chest on hos head, Seven held the unconscious boys hand and wept into his chest. An eternity passed until the paramedics entered, wheeling him off quickly.  
  
*****  
  
" How's Saeran doing? It's been a week since him and Saeyoung have been out."

" All toxins are out of his system. He's going through psychiatric help."

" Do they need money?"

" Saeyoung and the work he's been doing has him loaded."

" He works?"

"Apparently him and Vanderwood work at company together where they hack into huge databases and get information on people. He's kind of a genius. He has to stay do everything on US time"

" That explains why he's always asleep and still passing."

" He poured everything out once we were waiting on Saeran to wake. They were abused, neglected. Their mother is a real nutcase. And he thought Saeran was safe, by Rika's word, but she lied."

" Did he look into Mint Eye?"

" Yes. There were these crazy plans of taking away all of the guests of the RFC and the members and taking them to a ' paradise' under Rika, involving brainwashing. Once finding out, Saeyoung reported them and their building, all of the members being sent to mental institutions."

" Are we going to tell the other members?"

"That's up to you, Jumin. V was involved in holding Rika back, but he was brainwashed too. He's being treated for toxins."

" Do you want to quit the RFC? All this drama, all this insanity... I'm here because I care about Yoosung and Saeyoung and Jaehee and even Hyun. You don't have to."

" I found a family here. I'm not leaving my home."

Sliding her hand over the bed they were leaning against, she held his hand and gave him a soft smile. Looking to her belongings, they began putting her things back with Jumin's. Silently thanking that winter vacation was still on, she held her things to her chest and kept walking. 

Once finished, Jumin and MC went to the RFC room to pick up the other members to visit the hospital. A ritual had begun to do so after each day until Saeran was released, due for the middle of January.

 Practices continued each day under  the directions of Saeyoung, having Saeran work with Yoosung to help with cues. Breathless as their last practice of January ended, the members chattered excitedly over their graduation and the play debut. Sitting beside MC, Jumin pushed back romantic thoughts of him and MC, still in war with what he felt, hoping they would go away once they graduate. _We still have to kiss onstage too. I love him but I can'tell._ Noticing he was lost in thought, she intertwined his hand in hers and gave a large smile. 

" Are you ready for the play?"

_If it means I can fall out of love afterwards-_

" Ready."

 


	19. Premiere

Dancing so often and rigorously, MC'S cramping had subsided to not even half the pain she would deal with. The show being a week away, training was kicked to doing hours on hours of preparing. With the amount of physical activity she was now doing, the cramps couldn't warn her when she was due until the morning of.  
  
 Turning over in her bed, she shifted uncomfortably and silently prayed. Please let me just aroused. Pulling up her sheets, she quickly shut them and looked to her sleeping roommate. The sheets themselves were beginning to change from gray to a dark crimson from her, MC quickly getting up. Making her mattress bare, she quickly made her way to the laundry room. Biting her lip, she remembered she hadn't bought pads, her latest cycle using them all.  
  
 " MC!"  
   
She froze as she felt hands go along her waist and something tighten at her hips. Yoosung turned to her and gave her a kind smile, pointing to his large black sweater covering the blood. MC looked away as the boy was shirtless and surprisingly fit, blushing as he spoke.  
  
" Do you need any help?"  
  
" Yoosung, thank you so much!! Could you grab Jaehee and ask her if she has any pads, please?"  
  
" Sure! Good luck!"  
  
MC waved to the bounding boy, quickly getting back to task as she stuffed the dirty sheets in the wash. Grabbing a towel, she looked around and quickly shed her shorts and boxers with Yoosung's sweater. Grabbing another towel, she sprinted to the bathroom and washed her body, wrapping her towel around her.  
  
 Jaehee bumped into MC as she was running toward the room, seeing her with a large plastic bag with pads in her hand.  
  
" Why do you have it out so openly?!"  
  
" Guys don't know what it is."  
  
Jaehee handed her the bag, MC throwing her arms around her neck.  
  
" Thank you so much!"  
  
"T-TOWEL!"  
  
Jaehee caught MC's towel at her abdomen and pulled them above her breasts, blushing furiously. Adjusting the towel to her side, MC whispered apologies and left her in the hall. Slipping in silently, she began gathering clothes as quietly as possible. Jumin opened his eyes for a moment, rubbing them, as he squinted at the flash of skin in front of him. Pushing on his glasses quickly to avoid confusion, he saw a part of MC'S peaking out of the towel and covered his mouth. It looks pretty round... MC turned around froze, gathering the clothes and bag against her chest.  
  
" What's the bag for?"  
  
" Candy from my country!"  
  
" Could I try some?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
 MC ran and slammed the door, leaving a dumbfounded Jumin in bed.  
*****  
Saeyoung curled MC's wig silently, both silent at the night ahead of them. Turning off the curler, he tilted her head up and began applying makeup. Biting his cheek, he lowered the brush in his hand and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
   
" I never thanked you for treating Saeran nicely. He's difficult to get along with but you held out."  
  
 Pressing his cheek against her back, he gave a shaky breathe and continued, MC slightly blushing. MC adjusted his glasses up his nose as he applied blush on her, they stood staring at each other. His hand gripped hers softly and they both smiled, thinking the same thing. Standing once done, they hugged for a long moment and pulled away. Glancing to the dress, he slipped his hand into hers and led her to the rack. Letting her go, he exited.   
******  
Hyun finished dressing quickly, wanting to get in a quick word with MC. Knocking, he heard her voice ring out to let him in. He froze as he saw her completely dressed up and with makeup, the girl looking at herself quickly.  
  
" Do I look weird?"  
  
" No! You look good. I- I want to say sorry about hitting you."  
  
" Hyun, it's been months since that happened. I was mad that you tried to hit Jumin-"  
  
" I'm still not happy I missed..."  
  
" Hyun, why don't you try to get along with him for me. Or for Jaehee, he might ease up on her since he respects you."  
  
" Why would I care if-"  
  
" I know you two are together."  
  
Hyun eyes widened and looked away, giving a seldom nod a moment after.  
  
"Fine. I'll try for her."  
  
" Thank you Hyun. Can we have a good performance now?"  
  
She held her hand, him taking it and bumping shoulders. Waving at her, he exited and she sat down, tilting her head back.  
  
 *****  
  
Yoosung fiddled with his hunting hat and hesitated knocking on her door. Opening, he jumped back as he was face-to-face with MC. Taking a step back, she smiled as she met his eyes.  
  
" Hi Yoosung. What's up?"  
  
" I was just wishing you luck! Or break a leg? I don't know. One of those."  
  
" Oh! Uh, you too!"  
  
 Stepping to the side to move past her, his hand darted out to stop her. Blinking at the sudden movement, she looked up to him curiously.  
  
" I know you and Jumin- but I, uh"  
  
" Hm?"  
  
Searching her face, he dropped his hand and sighed deeply.  
  
" I hope you two are happy."  
  
" Yoosung, we aren't toge-"  
  
" He loves you and you love him. It just takes you telling him the truth."  
  
" It's not that easy."  
  
" I know. But you two can be happy together. Push back any fears you have. We are all rooting for your happiness, MC. We have a little time left until we graduate..."  
  
 Wrapping her arms around his chest, she pulled him into a hug. He did the same, resting his cheek against her wig. Yoosung gave a bright smile as he left, his eyes casting to floor as he turned around.  
  
*****  
" This stinks."  
  
" You look great!"  
  
" And I'm supposed to run offstage when the magic scene comes up, right?"  
  
" Right!"  
  
" I understand."  
  
Dusting black and brown makeup on his face, Saeyoung pulled away from the Beast and clasped his hands. The animation of the beginning of the story began, letting Jumin get a glimpse of what MC looked like. He faltered as she smiled at him and waved, a feeling that he had seen her before falling on him. She took the stage singing, the other members acting as villagers, following her. _He looks gorgeous... One more week..._  Staring at the girl sing, a thought erupted from his seldom ones. _We can't stage kiss anymore!_


	20. Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a paragraph of smut then FLUFF

  His lips stayed on hers a moment longer than it did the other two days, lingering as he felt it was the last time he could kiss her. Jumin pulled away and gave a bitter smile to MC, the others singing around them. Curtains falling, he pulled her into a tight hug, the girl blushing prefusely. Saeyoung clapped his hands as he looked to the crowd.  
  
 " Let's go celebrate! We have gotten a huge donation for different musical groups. Jumin~"  
  
" I'll pay for us."  
  
" Yes! LET'S GO!"  
  
The cast stood staring at him, the boy backtracking a moment later.  
  
" After we get dressed."  
  
****  
  
Saeyoung picked a place two hours away, near a cliff that would overlook a beach. Arriving at 10, the members began unwinding with the exception of Jumin, anxious at the fact that this was the last time him and his roommate would be able to really be together. The next week would be devoted to graduation plans, suit fittings, and family members meeting. He flinched as Saeyoung and Yoosung became ravenous as their food arrived, Vanderwood and Saeran complaining at the mess. Jaehee, tired from the work she had been doing, rested against Hyun as he spoke with MC. Excusing himself abruptly, he went out and began walking quickly to cliff, running his hands through his hair.  
  
The store lights glittered off of the ocean as he neared the cliff, rubbing his hands anxiously together. MC followed him, excusing herself as she noticed his strange behavior. She watched him loosen his tie and give a shuttering inhale, coming closer.  
  
" Hyung?"  
  
Jumin yelped in surprise and jumped back, his foot unable to steady himself. The cliffs were not steep, letting him roll as he fell. Covering her mouth, MC quickly followed the falling boy and rushed to his side as a strip of land stopped him. Falling on her knees, she cried his name in between tears, checking his face. His eyes opened as her face was in his, brushing her thumb over his cheek to inspect. He was laid, staring up at her and gave a sharp sigh. Jumin grasped her shoulders tightly, his voice coming out in a harsh bark.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I need you to stop and keep your distance!"  
  
" What are yout talking about?! You're hurt, we need to get you to a clinic."  
  
" I'm getting the illusion that we can be together. I'm getting expectations and want to stay near you because you're so nice. I need you to stay away from me."  
  
" You need to be treated quickly, Jumin! Let me go so I can call someone."

" I can call someone myself!"

" You're hurt! What if you lose consciousness and cant wake up?! I need you, Jumin."  
  
MC gripped his jaw softly and pecked him quickly on the cheek. Jumin stared up at her and pulled her to him , his lips melting into hers, a soft gasp escaping as he pulled her hips close to him. Pausing, he pushed her away as he felt an absence. His voice came out in a whisper.  
  
 " You-"  
  
" I- I dont have one. I'm a girl."  
   
" Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
" I didn't want to risk being outed. I didn't want to come forward with the fact I've been dressing up..."  
  
" I wish you would have told me. I would have kept it a secret. "  
   
" Jumin-"  
  
 Jumin brushed her hair away from her face and flipped her over, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. Fearful, she stared up at him until he rested his head on her shoulder, holding her tightly. Arms wrapping around his neck, they stayed in their positions until the others came screaming for them.  
  
*  
  
His bandages were tight, his hairs poking out in different angles. He spoke first as he was laid out in his bed, looking across to MC as she was on hers.  
  
" It's not right that we are in the same room alone."  
  
" You're only saying that because you know I'm not a guy."  
  
" I held off because of that. Knowing my father would disown me if I couldn't produce an heir."  
  
" You want to produce an heir this early?"  
  
" Not exactly. If I couldn't keep myself off of you, I would have to make you mine."  
  
" So, if we have sex, you would want to marry me?"  
  
" Some would say I'm old school."  
  
" How long have you wanted to? Marry?"  
  
"  Since we've gotten closer."  
  
" Could we-"  
  
" No. Not now. I feel like I am in love you with but I want to wait and make that first time special."  
  
" Very traditional."  
  
" Would you be able to wait as long as I can?"  
  
" For you? Yes."  
  
" You have to know, I am using every ounce of self control in me right now."  
  
" I have doubts, especially since you're still hurt."  
  
" Especially with you looking at me like that. Go to sleep."  
  
" How can I now?"  
  
" Take a cold shower. I do not consent."  
  
 MC smiled, leaning over and kissing his forehead quickly. Jumin's hands gripped her wrist, staring up at her. Shifting in his bed, he pulled open the covers and opened his arms, his face dusted with a light blush.  
  
" I didn't say you have to sleep in your bed..."  
  
 Trailing her fingers up his arm to his elbow, she used him as a balance when getting into bed. Pulling her close, her nose brushed his, making her blush at the promixity. Attempting to wiggle lower on his arm, warm minty breath hit her.

" Aren't you you angry that I lied to you?"

" Why would I be?It's partially my fault that you were put into the situation. Besides, I'm too happy to know that we can be together."

" Would you be thinking the same if I actually was a guy?"

" That's what I was thinking when I was on the cliff. How I loved you despite everything and how I didn't want to lose you."

" I love you, Jumin."

" I love you, MC."

Shifting her gaze, Jumin's lips were slightly parted open and his eyes closed, breathing at a slow rhythm. Pressing her forehead to his collarbone, she gripped his shirt. MC slipped her dominant leg between his, quickly praying that what was happening was real. Nuzzling into him one more time, she relaxed and soon drifted to sleep.

  
*****  
  
_Waves of fabric followed her as she moved forward, sharp eyes that would only soften for her, following. Linking arms, they stood still, excitement bubbling in both of them. The words flowed, their hands clasping tighter as the other spoke. Slipping rings on each other then, a moment later, their lips melted into one other._  
  
**A dream.**  
  
 MC's eyes focused on her husband's face, her hand slipping absent minded to his cheek. His dark eyes opened slowly, blinking at her. Sitting up, he brushed her hair away from her face leaning close.

" Happy ten year anniversary."  
  
" We've been married for eight years, darling."  
  
" The day we met."  
  
" Is that why Jaehee and Hyun are babysitting Tae Min?"  
  
MC smiled at Jumin's good memory, sitting up. Pushing his hair back, she cupped his face, staring. His black eyes looked warmly at her, his lips in a small smile as she hovered over him. Grazing his fingers over her, she followed his direction to drape her leg over his. Turning to his side, he pulled her closer by her hip, lips meeting. Pulling the covers over their heads, Jumin smiled and massaged his thumb over her cheek. Lying flat against their mattress, MC pulled Jumin on top of her, their hips resting on one another. Lazy kisses started on her lips to her neck, her breath hitching as he bit softly. She wrinkled her nose and pressed her lips together as he continued, blushing.  
  
" Can i brush my teeth?"  
  
" Now?!"  
  
" Please?"  
  
Her husband pulled away and pressed his forefinger on her lips softly, climbing off a moment later. Following her, they began brushing their teeth and fixing their hair, Jumin shedding his night shirt a moment after. His hand brushed over his abs and he flexed his arms playfully. MC paused with the toothbrush in her mouth and smiled.  
  
 " I'm not getting off easy, am I?"  
  
" It's been almost a year and a half since we have..."  
  
  MC turned around as he spoke, looking up at him. Unable to do the deed while pregnant and working on losing baby weight contributed to her husband's needs building. Little favors would keep him appeased, but he wanted her. Pressing her against the counter, he resumed in kissing her neck, hands pulling her legs to wrap around his waist. Carrying her back to the bed, he softly load his wife down and began slowly lifting her shirt. Her hands flew, pushing the fabric to cover her, blushing as she looked at him.  
  
" I've seen you naked before, sweetie."  
  
" I know. Not like this though..."  
  
His finger caught her shirt as she relinquished, her soft tummy detailed with light stretchmarks. Leaning down, Jumin kissed her stomach softly, muttering how beautiful she was between each one. Glancing up, tears filled MC's eyes, quickly wiping them as he noticed. His black hair tickled her as he went to up to look her in the eyes. Pecking her cheeks, he hugged her tightly and sighed.  
  
" I can wait. I had to wait almost three years for you. I can do it again"  
  
" No. I was just insecure... Jumin?"

  
He pulled away and looked at her as she called his name. " I want you." He stood on his knees, pulling her to sit up and pulled off her shirt. Kissing her lips tenderly, his hands rested on her back for a moment, slowly moving up and unclasping her bra. Pulling him on top, he kissed her neck and massaged her breasts gently. Dominant hand dipping lower, his fingers plunged into her slowly. Muttering to the house to play music, Dean's Half Moon began. Fingers becoming more and more wet, MC moans became more frequent as his pace increased.

 Staring at him, she repositioned his face to meet hers. Slowly pulling his fingers out, Jumin edged closer to her without his eyes leaving hers. Positioning himself in between her thighs, MC pressed his chest against hers. Their lips became inseparable as he guided himself in, slowly pushing in and out. The couple's room became noisier with their pants and moans. Jumin's fast thrusting began to falter, his knee slipping. Pulling her husband up to keep the pace, their forehead's pressed into one another. Heat bubbling up, the couple smiled at each other between squinted eyes, finishing at the same time. Breathing in deeply to catch his breathe, he quickly picked up his wife and put her into the bathroom. Turning on the water, he ran back to the bedroom to search the sheets.

" You didn't pull out in time..."

" ... Are you on birth control?"

" 1 year 1/2 without sex, Jumin."

" Shit."

Looking at each other, the couple broke the solemn stares at each other with their laughing. Opening the door to the shower, he ushered MC in. Eric Nam's Good For You played as they showered together, shampooing and conditioning each other's hair. All soap out of his hair, her husband ran out first and retrieved towels and clothes. Once out, Jumin and MC dried each other off. Clasping her bra, he pecked the back of MC'S neck and slipped on his underwear and pants. Pulling on her sweater for MC, Jumin did the same for himself and pushed his hair back. Falling into bed, Jumin followed her lead, nearly bouncing her off the bed. Giggling, they intertwined their fingers and stopped, staring at their hands. Eyes meeting, their grip tightened at the same time.

" I love you, Jumin."

" I love you, MC."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am a SHINee fan, there is an artist who put their son's name as Tae Min, so... yeah
> 
>  
> 
> \- I hope you enjoyed the story ! I've written other MM fics, currently thinking about writing a Yoosung centered one. I may get into KPOP fics, reader insert based. I'm very willing to do requests, but probably no smut. Besides my ramble, again I hopersonally you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
